Make it Through
by mintry1295
Summary: Zero is a 'Carrier Vampire'. A male vampire that can bear children. How will he survive when almost every vampire wants him as a mate? KanameXZero Mpreg later...
1. Carrier Vampires

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine

After watching the video where Zero drinks Kaname's blood, I became a KanamexZero fan instantly. I've read a lot of fanfics about them already so I decided on making one. I kinda liked the 'carrier' idea thing that I got from a fanfic somewhere... It's very hard to be original with this... It's my first time writing KanamexZero btw...

EDIT:

Oh, thanks to Tatari00 for clearing the ZeroXKaname :D I didn't know...Sorry for the confusion. It's KanameXZero :D

* * *

Zero was pissed off. He woke up today feeling his _long_ hair sweeping against his back _again_. It's not that he wasn't expecting it though. It was quite the opposite and he really didn't feel shocked at all. He was just… irritated. After all, it was happening quite a lot these past days and it was a lot harder to keep his little secret. It was just months after his 'vampire nature' awakened when he noticed the drastic changes in his body. The most noticeable would be his hair. His hair was growing longer while he is asleep and it grows by centimeters each day.

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Zero, is it just me or is your hair longer?" asked Ichiru one evening when they ended up talking underneath a tree near the Sun Dorm._

"_Longer?" Zero asked his twin with confusion in his eyes._

"_Yeah," the other replied._

"_You must be imagining things," the hunter scoffed leaning onto the tree's trunk, his hands serving as a pillow for his head._

"_I know I'm not imagining things," huffed Ichiru._

"_Prove it then," Zero challenged his twin, glaring at him as he did._

_Ichiru just sighed at his brother's behavior. He pulled out his hair from its ponytail and let his hair fall and leaned closer to his twin until their foreheads touched. Zero would have pushed the other at the contact but since this was his twin, he knew he wouldn't do anything crazy. There were only few persons who he lets approach him boldly and that's Yuuki, Ichiru and his master, Yagari (Chairman Cross is not an option). From this position, both of them can tell the difference between their hair lengths and indeed, Zero's hair is longer only by a few though._

"_See, it's longer," Ichiru stated as a matter-of-factly._

"_Okay, I'll cut it tonight," he replied before separating from Ichiru and returning to the Sun Dorms, the latter following him a few steps behind._

_After that incident, Zero did what exactly he told Ichiru he would do. That night, he cut his silver hair back to its original length. It's also a good thing that he has knowledge on this kind of stuff since he actually paid attention when his mother had cut his brother's hair when they were kids. He snipped his hair carefully in front of his bathroom mirror making sure he don't cut too much. He really doesn't care much about appearance but he does treasure his hair. After all, how many people in this world do you think has silver hair? When he was done, he threw the remains to a trash bin and after taking a shower, he fell on his bed and drifted off to sleep._

_The next morning, Zero woke up feeling rather unusual. He wasn't sure what it is that's troubling him so he just shrugged the feeling away._

'_Maybe I'm just imagining things again' he thought to himself as he stretched on his bed. That day was a Saturday so he didn't need to get up early nor sleep early. He was always looking forward for Saturdays because it was the day that he was free to do anything he wants._

_He went to his bathroom to wash his face and that's when he noticed the thing that was making him feel 'unusual'. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, his face showing pure shock. It wasn't his face that's the problem, it was his hair. He swear he cut it last night but then, why does his hair looks like it hasn't been cut at all and looks even longer? He grabbed a ponytail from his drawer and tied his hair quickly making it a bit messy with a few locks out of place. Zero then ran to the Chairman's office as fast as he could and opened his door with a slam._

"_Chairman!" Zero's shout echoed the room._

"_Z-zero?" Chairman Cross sputtered his tea at the violent entry._

"_Chairman I need to talk to you!" he said almost desperately._

"_What about?" the chairman asked in his usual cheery tone as if the whole 'violent entry' incident didn't happen._

"_There's something wrong about me. I know it!" the ex-human said slamming his fist into the chairman's table._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_Well, My hair,"_

"_Your hair?" the chairman almost laughed._

"_Listen to me first!" he shouted silencing the Headmaster._

"_I cut it last night because Ichiru said it's already too long. I cut it back to its original length but when I woke up this morning, it's back again as if I didn't cut it in the first place and it looks even longer," he explained._

"_Wha- Zero let me see your wrist," the Headmaster said turning to a serious expression._

_Zero did as he was told. He was nervous of what is exactly happening to him. He showed his wrist and saw something that he hadn't seen before there. A few centimeters above his wrist, there was a tattoo of a rose. A rose surrounded by vines with thorns that encircled his wrist. Just as Zero was eyeing the tattoo, a certain pureblood entered the room._

"_Chairman Cross I would like to-" Kaname's statement was lost when he saw the tattoo on Zero's wrist._

"_You're a-" the pureblood's eyes became red._

"_Kaname!" the Headmaster shouted which reverted the said vampire's eyes to normal._

"_Can we talk later?" he added in a serious tone._

"… _Yes…" Kaname replied in a barely noticeable whisper._

_Zero stared at Kaname the whole time, shocked by his reactions to the tattoo that magically appeared on his wrist. Once the pureblood had left, that's when he decided to talk._

"_What the hell happened?" he said in a whisper, too shocked to raise his voice._

"_Zero, this is a serious matter so don't talk back to me now," Headmaster Cross said to his 'son' which was looking blankly at him._

"_There are many kinds and status of vampires and you already know them. Good examples are Level Ds, Level Es, Purebloods, Nobles, Level Cs and so on. But actually, there's one kind of vampire that isn't said often because they are rare. And those are the Carrier Vampires,"_

"_Carrier Vampires are all males and ex-humans but their blood is the second strongest blood in the vampire society. The second as the first is a Pureblood's blood. Why? Because Carrier Vampires are male vampires that can bear children,"_

"_The reason for that is when a pureblood bites a human, sometimes, the vampire DNA that is passed to the human causes a mutation. But this mutation only happens when the said human's DNA or blood history is strong thus making Carriers a very rare case. The said mutation allows the male vampire to bear children and his blood sweet and tempting to any vampire's sensitive nose,"_

"_Carrier Vampires are sought after because males are stronger than females making stronger children. Even purebloods are seeking after Carriers,"_

"_The Carrier Vampire's blood is also a wonder. They can drink from any vampire of any status and not have that vampire's scent on them. It's because the mutation makes a Carrier's blood 'attack' the foreign blood entering his system and turns them into Carrier blood cells as if he never drank from another vampire. Thus, removing the scent because the blood that he drank is now transformed to smell and acts like his own blood,"_

"_This doesn't apply to a pureblood's blood though. As I have told you, a pureblood's blood is still stronger than a Carrier's so when a Carrier's blood cells attack the pure blood, the pure blood 'counters' the attack. And since it is stronger, the pure blood wins and transforms the Carrier's blood to pureblood inversing the process. Even though the Carrier is now a pureblood, that doesn't mean he can't bear children anymore making Carriers a treasure among purebloods,"_

"_You must be careful Zero, once a vampire bites you, it automatically makes you theirs. Their mate and you cannot undo it even if you don't want to. Just ONE bite and it will tie you to that vampire forever,"_

"_There is still more about them, but I can't say them to you all at once," the Chairman ended and gave Zero a book that has information about Carrier Vampires._

_Zero was still in a daze, obviously shocked as he absorbed the information the Headmaster had given to him. He read the book later and found out extra information about carriers._

_**~ The Rose insignia on the wrist is the symbol or mark that a vampire is a carrier.**_

_**~ Another physical sign that a vampire is a carrier is his long hair that grows automatically even if you cut it so carrier vampires are the only ones who has long flowing hair.**_

_**~ The smell of a carrier is strong and vampires can smell it easily but they will also know when a carrier is already taken because that vampire's scent will stay on to him.**_

_**~ Females are only slightly affected since carrier vampires are almost always mated with males but a carrier can also mate a female and have a normal life.**_

_**~ The scent of a carrier vampire also does nothing to those who already have a mate. The scent will also be lessened to those who already have feelings for another vampire**_

_~~End Flashback~~_

Zero sighed. He has to deal with his hair every morning and it is now getting harder to cut it. His straight long hair is already past his butt and it is hard to see all that precious hair of his go to the trash bin.

The only ones who knew of this are Chairman Cross, Yuuki, Ichiru and Kaname. The ex-human growled at the last one's name. Out of all the vampires, Kaname has to know.

"Zero!" Yuuki's energetic voice came outside his door.

"What is it Yuuki?" he asked as he went to the door, opening it so Yuuki can come inside.

"Chairman says he wants to talk to you," the girl said.

"But classes are already starting," said Zero. He skipped his morning classes today because he just came from a mission last night that left him very tired.

"So? You won't go to class anyway,"

"Fine…." He sighed.

"And go back to class!" he shouted at Yuuki.

"Yes!" she yelped and ran out of Zero's room.

The silver-haired hunter sighed before changing out of his night clothes. He combed his hair before heading to the Headmaster's office. He didn't bother to cut it since every day class student is on their classes so no one will see him.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Kaname?" asked the Headmaster to the pureblood sitting on a chair in his room.

"Yes. Even though I know he won't like it, it's still the best choice," Kaname sighed.

Suddenly, Kaname's whole body nearly jumped, his eyelids opened revealing red, bloodlust eyes.

"You can smell him right?" asked Cross.

"Yes… He's about 10 meters away. His smell is intoxicating," Kaname's words barely came out of his mouth as his fangs grew slightly longer.

"Zero has charms placed in his body so his scent wouldn't linger all over the place. You are just not used to his scent but after a while, the reaction would probably lessen,"

"I hope so,"

"Close your eyes so he won't see them," the Headmaster suggested which Kaname obeyed without hesitation.

"Thank goodness, I took my blood tablets…." Kaname managed to mumble out before the door opened.

"What is it Chairman?" Zero's voice filled the room. He wasn't angry or irritated which is a little good.

"Zero!" the Headmaster said happily

"Why is he here?" he asked and even though the pureblood cannot see it, he knew he was glaring by his tone.

"Let me get straight to the point. You are moving to the night class," said Cross.

"What?" the hunter yelled.

"There are reasons. It's hard to keep your secret to the day class and you're changing in every way possible that the students are already noticing it. If you are in the Night class, the day class students won't really bother about those changes," the Chairman said in a serious tone while Kaname gripped his hand onto the chair's arm, scratching the wood with his claws. It was his first time meeting Zero without the charms in his body and his instincts were faced head-on with the carrier scent. The pureblood was fighting his every nerve to pounce on the other and bite his neck. Since Zero was inside the room and in front of him, the silver-haired hunter's scent is literally filling his lungs and its smell makes his stomach crave for blood, Zero's blood.

"No! I will not accept it! I'm safer in the Day Class! I mean, you said it yourself! Just one bite and I'll be any vampire's mate! Look at him! He's already struggling so hard in my presence! What more for the rest of them?" Zero shouted pointing at Kaname.

That was all it took for Kaname's patience to snap. The pureblood stood up and even though his hands were shaking from bloodlust, he managed to speak in a calm voice.

"Look Kiryuu. I AM fighting every urge to bite if that's what you want to hear. But I assure you no vampire will bite you, unless you are willing to, because of my orders," Kaname explained as he tried not to stare at the beautiful boy in front of him. His eyes were wide open now revealing red eyes from his bloodlust.

'_Beautiful? I must be insane'_ he thought. But he still continued to awe at Zero's appearance and his hair. Oh god, that hair. That long silver hair that he wants desperately to feel against his fingers. Again, Kaname fought the urge to touch them, his fingers twitching a little before he lost the struggle with himself. He walked towards Zero, the latter stepping back until he hit the Headmaster's table leaving him with no escape. The hunter stared at the pureblood with shock and a little fear. He couldn't move for reasons that he himself don't know.

Kaname reached out his hand and got a few locks of that long silver hair. It was just as silky and smooth as he thought it would be. It was like holding the finest silk or feeling the water running down the stream. He brought them to his nose and inhaled the scent of his hair which surprisingly smelled like lavender and daisies. Zero froze in his spot and unfortunately, the pureblood had felt it.

"Don't worry. I won't bite," he chuckled and that's when Zero snapped out of his daze.

"W-what?" the hunter stammered as he slapped Kaname's hand away earning a growl from the other. He needs to get out of here and fast.

Zero didn't waste any time. He quickly walked to the door to get out of the Headmaster's office.

"Zero, I'll be moving your stuff to the Moon Dorms now and your first class in the Night class starts tonight!" said Chairman Cross as Zero walked.

"Do whatever you want!" he yelled and slammed the door shut.

...

...

...

"That was easier than I thought," the Headmaster whispered.


	2. The Night Class

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate all of them! Thank you X100! Now, here's chapter 2!

* * *

"Dammit!" Zero cursed as he sat down on his bed. He wasn't supposed to agree with the Chairman's decision yet he found himself agreeing indirectly.

'_It was that entire bastard's fault!' _he thought as he clenched his fist. Even though he found himself blaming the pureblood, he couldn't quite think what he did that made him froze earlier. No. He knew it. The pureblood had smelled his hair and that was reason enough. He was, dare he say it, scared that he will bite him. Of course he thought that the pureblood was going to bite him. It was his instinct to think so.

Zero was already trying to keep out of the whole night's class' presence because he himself knew that his scent is already becoming stronger and visible. Sure, the hunter charms worked but even that method is already starting to fail. Being a prefect doesn't help either. His duties were making him meet the night class so he asked the chairman if he could just watch from afar during the class changeover which the chairman approved. Both Night class and Day class students were puzzled at first when the silver-haired prefect didn't show up at the class changeover but it was later dismissed. Still, he needs to patrol the school grounds every night so he just keeps distance from the building as to not get any unwanted attention. But now that he was transferring to the night class, he has to deal with all of them, everyday…

"Zero! I'll have your stuff moved now~!" the chairman shouted happily as he entered his room, not even bothering to knock.

"Chairman, can I have a room of my own in the moon dorms?" he asked in his usual tone. Although he still doesn't want to move in the night class, he really cannot do anything about it because to his dismay, he himself had agreed to it, indirectly of course.

"Of course you'll have your own room! You're a high class vampire! Your status is even higher than Takuma-kun," exclaimed the Chairman. Well... Takuma is still an Aristocrat making Kaname the only one higher than Zero.

"Good. The last thing I want is to have a so-called roommate that will eventually bite me when I'm asleep," he mumbled as he let the Chairman, who has a few people with him, move his things which aren't that many.

The Headmaster had managed to put Zero's things inside his new room. He tried not to bump into any night class student but didn't succeed.

"Chairman Cross?" asked Ichijo Takuma when he noticed him on the hallway.

"Ah! Takuma-kun! I'm just moving my adorable son's stuff in his new room," the beaming chairman replied.

"Oh. I see… He agreed?" he asked. Takuma is the only one in night class besides Kaname to know about the silver-haired prefect's situation. Kaname had told him seeing that it was easier if the Vice-President knew about such stuff.

"Yes. A little grumpy as usual but I hope he'll cope up," the Chairman said as they walked towards the front door of the dorm.

"It's not that he'll cope up. He'll do just fine. But I doubt if the night class students will be fine about it," whispered Takuma before heading the Chairman outside.

"If they don't want to face Kaname's wrath then they will obey," Chairman Cross said before leaving.

* * *

Zero stared at his room. It was gorgeous no, magnificent even. It was huge! It was like a house instead of a room. He has his own living room, the couches covered in scarlet colored silk and gold lining. The thick deep scarlet curtains were pulled down to keep sunlight from entering the room. His king-sized bedroom has scarlet silk bedding with gold linings and dark scarlet drapes. He has a spacious bathroom too and his own mini-library. The carpets were deep scarlet and gold. Everything is in scarlet.

'_Now I'm being treated as a Princess,'_ Zero thought bitterly. He had read somewhere that in France, once upon a time; only a Princess can wear scarlet. Since his room is exactly that color, he was feeling a little… uncomfortable but he let it slip. Since it was still early and he was still tired, Zero decided to sleep to gain more energy since he will be starting to attend night classes tonight.

* * *

"KYAA!" the girls of the day class shouted as the gates opened, revealing the night class students.

The Prefects fought hard at the nearing fangirls and pushed them away easily. That night, Zero had officially dropped from being a 'guardian' since he will spend his night 'studying' with the rest of the night class students. Ichiru has taken his place which is the most suitable choice there is since he already knew the 'vampire' secret and he didn't had much trouble with the day class students. Many girl students admire Ichiru because of his looks and kind personality so just one sentence from him can make them behave.

"Where's Zero?" Ichiru asked Kaname in a whisper when he neared him.

"Still on the dorms… But I know he'll follow later," the pureblood whispered back.

"I see…" the younger Kiryuu said before nodding and letting the night class to proceed in the school.

"Now, now girls. We don't want to bother the night glass students now. You would all see them tomorrow so why don't we call it a day?" Ichiru smiled, a fake smile but the girls don't know that.

"Yes Ichiru-sama!" the girls squealed and heeded the new prefect's request. In just a matter of minutes, the grounds were already empty.

"Wow," Yuuki managed to blurt out as she stared at the trail of dust that the day class girls had left.

"Just a little smile and sweet tone Yuuki. Works all the time," Ichiru said with a smirk walking towards the school as he did so to start his patrol duty.

"I don't know who is scarier, Zero or Ichiru?" the female prefect said and started patrolling too.

* * *

"Everyone, we have a new student," the teacher announced.

"New student?"

"How come we didn't knew?" a lot of whispers erupted in the classroom. They have no idea that a new vampire was entering the school grounds, except Kaname and Takuma of course.

"Come in," the teacher said but no one entered the room.

"Well? Where is the newbie? I think he chickened out," Aido said in his seat fighting the urge to laugh which resulted to a smirk.

After Aido's statement, every night class' student's eyes became red. The females were also affected but only slightly, their eyes only shining light pink and for some unknown reasons, Kain, Shiki and Takuma's eyes too only shone light pink.

"I will not be scared if that's what you mean Aido," Zero said as he entered the room, his movements precise and sure. His long liver hair was held by a ponytail that was flowing behind him as the vampires stared at him in shock.

"What is he doing in here?" Aido gritted his teeth ignoring his bloodlust. Every night class student is acting the same way as Aido and it was not good. Zero was now standing in front of the classroom wearing his usual irritated look resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Zero-sama, I'm glad you have decided to join us," Takuma said as he stood up and smiled at the hunter.

Okay… Zero wasn't really expecting that especially from Takuma but he acted normally instead of wearing a shocked expression.

"Ichijo, how long have you known?" Zero said as he conversed with the Vice-president of the night class as though the other vampires were not there. The others were shocked as Takuma, their Vice-president, Kaname's friend, is addressing Zero, an ex-human, Level D, to them anyways, formally and even using the suffix '-sama'.

"Not that long Zero-sama. Just recently,"

"Oh I see… And please, you needn't to be so formal," Zero said.

"If you say so… Zero…" Takuma said before Aido's anger welled up.

"What the hell is happening? Takuma, why are you addressing Kiryuu as though he is higher than you?" the blond yelled slamming his fist to his table, his bloodlust was replaced by anger.

"That's because he is higher than me," the Vice president said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you saying?" Aido yelled and Zero's patience reached its limit.

"That's enough," Kaname's smooth voice stopped Aido's question sensing anger welling up from both teens but Zero didn't listened. He pulled the sleeve of his uniform, almost tearing the fabric in the process, and revealed the rose insignia tattoo on his wrist. As soon as the night class students saw the tattoo, they all sat down slowly as almost all of them are now standing in anger, and swallowed their protests.

"Oh you know what this means? Good. That saves me from a long explanation," he said and put his sleeve back neatly.

"From now on, Kiryuu Zero, a carrier, will be joining the night class and I will punish anyone who tries to mate him. Am I making myself clear?" Kaname's voice echoed in the classroom.

"Kuran, don't use the word 'mate' so openly. At least use 'bite'," the silver-haired carrier said before the teacher broke the heavy atmosphere.

"Okay, that's it. Kiryuu-sama, you may seat in any of the available seats and then we can start the class," their teacher said and Zero walked to his chosen seat with a scoff ignoring the stares of the other night class students. He picked the seat near the window where the moonlight was showering over him and stared outside, a habit that he got from the day class. Instead of the usual sky blue sky, the horizon was painted dark blue and black and moonlight replaced the sunlight.

The Vampires watched in awe as the moonlight enhanced Zero's changing features. His silver hair seemed to glow in the moonlight and his face seems calmer than usual. All of the students were contented just to stare but unfortunately, their teacher had started talking in front.

After the class, Zero immediately headed to his room. He ignored all the vampire's bloodlust eyes that he already knew what wants the most. He hates those stares so much that he can throw up. Once he opened his room, he was greeted with… scarlet.

"I really need to ask if someone could change this color," he mumbled.

"Why Zero-sama? You don't like it?" a proud voice erupted from his doorway. He quickly turned his head towards the voice reaching for Bloody Rose in his pocket.

'_Shit, it's in my drawer!'_ he thought as he looked at his unexpected 'visitor'. He possesses wavy blonde hair and turquoise eyes wearing the smuggest expression Zero had ever seen.

"What do you want Aido?" he shouted.


	3. New Found Loyalty

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine

First of all I want to thank the following:

paris barud, irmina, PhreshxxxBear, Mearo, DarkenedDeathAngel, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Jiggary, darkroge, smutty-hime, fahaar, sakurakiss143, Cocobi94, kiryuuyuuki, GoddesOfWrath, Silver Tears 11, Ray Arashi, setsuko teshiba, Rin'negan Naruto, twingem2, janethikari, ufixox, midnight41, Alika Jones

Here it is! The 3rd chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Each of them makes me soooo happy!

And of course, special thanks to Silver Tears 11 for making a Beta :D I luv you!

* * *

Aido walked inside the room after locking the door, completely ignoring Zero's question. His turquoise eyes glowed red from bloodlust upon inhaling the scent of the room that was already covered in Zero's scent even though he just arrived.

"I said, what are you doing in here?" the silver-haired vampire shouted at Aido.

"You planned it all didn't you Zero-_sama_?" he remarked, emphasizing the last word and once again ignoring Zero's outburst.

"What do you mean 'planned'?" Zero questioned in aggravation.

"All of it! You planned everything that happened in class earlier!" The vampire started fervently. "You embarrassed me in front of the whole class! Especially in front of Kaname-sama!" The blond shouted and was preparing himself to launch at the carrier.

Zero, taking the hint, immediately went to run towards his drawer and grab Bloody Rose but unfortunately, the drawer was near the window and across the room. Seeing the carrier eyeing across the room and looking as if he was about to shoot off, Aido thought he was going to jump through the window to escape.

Aido shouted and made a quick grab for Zero's hand, throwing his weight into the movement. "Don't you dare escape from me!"

The hunter, who managed to make it across the room and by the drawer, stumbled forward due to the force. His other hand (that was reaching for the drawer) accidentally pushed the furniture instead of pulling it open, causing the vase on top to fall and break on the floor. The shattered glass scattered around the two vampires and accidently cut Zero's finger.

* * *

The entire Night Class gathered around their large dining table for dinner. It was a special night for them since they were going to celebrate Zero's arrival into their class. Normally, they wouldn't do anything special for a low class vampire, however, since Zero became a carrier vampire, his status within vampire society raised just below that of a pureblood's.

Zero didn't want any formality or celebration to take place, since he could care less, and had rejected idea when he heard about it but because of Takuma's nagging, he gave in on the condition that the 'party' be thrown out and that they only have an ordinary dinner

Everyone was already there, dressed in their usual clothes and waiting for Zero to come.

"Where's Zero? It's already time for dinner," Takuma impatiently as he looked around the dining room.

"Wait, where is Aido?" he added when he noticed that the blond was not in his usual place beside Kain.

"He said he was going to the restroom," Kain replied to their Vice-President.

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass reached the sensitive hearing of the Night Class. A human wouldn't have heard anything but with their extraordinary hearing, they heard it as if the glass broke a couple feet from them. A second after that, the smell of blood filled their lungs. It was only a tiny scent, yet they knew whose blood it was; only Zero smelled like that and they knew, something was wrong with him.

Kaname, who sat at the head of the table, was thinking twice as fast as he should, trying to decipher what was happening. Only a vampire could enter the Moon Dorms so the intruder to Zero's room had to be a Night Class student. No vampire would dare go against Kaname's orders, though there were a handful of nobles that previously showed some rebelliousness. However, all of the nobles and aristocrats were present in the dining room except…

The pureblood looked quickly at Kain whose face showed pure annoyance. He knew that the other was thinking along the same thoughts as himself.

"All of you stay here," Kaname ordered firmly to the rest of the nobles who obeyed, some a bit unwillingly.

Taking action, Kaname immediately ran to the direction of Zero's room, followed by Takuma and Kain.

* * *

Aido was no fool and knew that the sound had alerted the others. He could already hear the rapid footsteps in the hallway and from the sound of it, it wouldn't take long before they reached the room.

In a panic, the blond vampire shoved Zero and himself inside the dresser nearby in one swift movement. The dresser was large indeed, but it wasn't large enough for two people to fit inside, especially since there were clothes already hanging and folded inside. Because of the crowded environment, Zero found himself being pinned to the back of the dresser, trapped by Aido's body.

Zero froze when he felt and heard Aido inhale his scent.

"Hmm…. You smell so sweet," He whispered in the silver-haired vampire's ear sending goose bumps along his skin.

Aido moved his head lower until he found the junction between Zero's neck and shoulder. Zero could now hear the harsh and impatient knocking on his door yet he seemed to be frozen to the spot and couldn't even move an inch.

When Kaname, Kain and Takuma reached Zero's room, Takuma immediately knocked hard against the door, trying to turn the knob a few times. Of all things, Takuma knew Zero wanted privacy and he still respected that fact, even during a difficult situation such as this.

"It's locked," He said to the two and tried the knob again, using more force than the first attempt.

"Let me," Kain offered and went in front of the door in determination.

"Just… a… drop…." the blonde mumbled before licking the flesh of his neck.

Feeling the hot tongue against his neck, Zero regained his senses and pushed Aido away harshly, causing the dresser's door to fly open and the blond falling on his back onto the floor. At the same moment, the door flew open to reveal Kain, whose foot was still in the air from kicking the door open, Takuma and Kaname.

The trio's eyes went from Aido, who was trying to sit up from the floor, to Zero, who was breathing hard and sitting in the broken dresser, his hair in a mildly messy tangle.

Kaname's red eyes glowed in anger at the sight that met him in the room. Aido on the other hand, was scared about what his punishment would be. He had been punished countless of times in the past, for things he had done, but this must have been the worst case of them all.

"Kain," The pureblood started in an emotionless tone, "Follow me and bring your cousin."

Kain obeyed without hesitation and helped Aido stand up, looking at him with eyes that seem to say 'You're really in for it this time'.

When they left, Takuma stayed inside and cleaned Zero's room without a word. After, he attempted to help Zero from his shock and began to treat Zero's wound. The blood must have been driving the rest of the vampires downstairs mad.

"…Thanks." Zero managed to mumble out. He didn't like the idea of thanking a vampire, but since Takuma was one of the few that was not violent towards him or craved for his blood, and helped him out, Zero concluded that the happy vampire deserved a 'thank you' and could be trusted.

"No problem, I'll have your dresser replaced tomorrow." Takuma replied happily before turning to leave.

"Umm… Ichijou…..Can you change the color of my room?" He decided to ask. When he entered the Moon Dorms, he was already capable of doing things he couldn't do before which included calling the Night Class students by their first names if he wanted to. Though, Zero knew that some wouldn't even be graced with him calling them by their first name.

"Sure," the Vice-president smiled and left.

* * *

A few minutes later, He was lying in his bed, resting after he took a quick shower just to get rid of the anger that was consuming him, when Zero heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," He called out, eyes closed.

"Zero-sama, I've brought your dinner," A female voice said as she entered the room, followed by a male.

"Oh… Touya… And Shiki…" he mumbled when he saw the two.

"Takuma-sama had said that you wanted to be alone but I still think you should eat," Rima said while holding a large plate with a cover on it to keep whatever was inside, warm.

"She's right Zero-sama," Shiki added.

"Thanks, and please drop the –sama, it bothers me."

"We insist on using it though," Rima replied while Shiki just nodded in agreement.

"We heard about what happened earlier. Aido is being punished for it," she added.

"Oh, I see…" Zero, trailed off, not really into the conversation.

"If you need anything else Zero-sama, just call for us," Rima said as she placed the tray of food down on the small table near Zero's bed. Zero chose not to reply.

"If you'll excuse us," Rima said and turned to leave.

"Wait…" Zero said before the two could reach the door.

"What is it Zero-sama?" Shiki asked.

"I… Could the two of you stay for a little while? I just need some company…." He said covering his face with his bangs to hide his embarrassment. He didn't know why, but like Takuma, he liked the duo's presence. Moreover, he really needed someone to talk to after the incident with Aido and it seemed that Shiki and Rima were good listeners.

"If you wish so," Rima said and sat in the edge of Zero's bed. Shiki just stood beside the bed as the two willingly opened their ears for Zero.

"…Thank you," he said.

A comfortable silence filled the room, as Zero ate his dinner slowly while the two younger vampires just looked at him in equal silence. It was only broken when Zero spoke after eating his meal. Shiki had taken the tray back to the table and Zero began to speak.

"You know, I really don't know where it is safe anymore," He started.

"Whether in the Sun Dorms or Moon Dorms, there is a chance that a vampire will bite me," He stopped for a moment and looked outside his window; it was still dark but he knew, just in a matter of hours, the sun would be up again.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what to do anymore," Zero finished with a sad smile.

Shiki and Rima stared at Zero. They haven't seen the former prefect smile in their days at Cross Academy and they knew they must be the first vampires to witness this rare event. However, it wasn't really what you would call a 'smile', and the two felt the sadness in it, caused by Zero's confusion of the sudden changes and the recent events.

Zero could feel tears forming in his eyes but refused to cry in front of the others, so he decided to sleep before they had a chance to fall.

"I'm going to sleep…" He mumbled and covered himself in his blanket.

Rima looked at Shiki with worried eyes and he seemed to understand what she was trying to say. The male vampire nodded at Rima which made her smile.

"Sleep well… Zero-sama…." Rima said and stood up as she watched the carrier sleep.

The two had decided, that they would be by Zero's side to help him in every way that they could. They would protect the silver-haired carrier from those who would try to hurt him and make sure that he would never need to wear that sad expression ever again. From that moment on, the two pledged their undying loyalty to the Carrier Vampire, Kiryuu Zero.


	4. Aido's Punishment

Sorry guys. It's been almost 2 months since I last updated... This December was my busiest Christmas break and we had just finished a full One week of terror Periodical examinations...

Thanks to :

**smutty-hime, fahaar, irmina, KanameZero4Eva, Alika Jones, Cocobi94, paris barud, Mearo, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Hanamaru, Toraudewa, starberries bite, Chi no Yume, Sayomi-hime, GoddesOfWrath, LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless, eternal-escapism, GothAngel18, bow-boo, blackrosyvampire5647, oztan, janethikari, mimifoxlove, DreamsDragon, Fishy shadows of darkness, lil joker, LuanRina, reishilovesyaoi**

I love you all! Thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry, I read every single one of them :D

Special thanks to:

**Silver Tears 11**

Here is the 4th chapter!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine (pretty obvious)

and uhh... I decided to do this as my next chapter because many had said that they wanted to know what Aido's punishment is :D

* * *

Kaname walked into his room, calm and collected as ever, with a blank-faced Kain who was following behind him and was carrying a teary-eyed Aido by his collar. Once Kaname stopped in the middle of the room, Kain dropped the troublemaker to the floor. A long silence surrounded the three so the only sound that could be heard, was the wind rustling the leaves.

"Tell me Aido," Kaname started, his back still facing the blonde.

"Why did you not obey my order?" He asked in a calm tone while turning around to meet the other in the eye. Even though his voice was calm, his eyes had showed the exact opposite. They were burning red, not from bloodlust, but from anger. It was as if he had put all of his anger in them so that he could restrain from beating the lights out of the blonde.

Aido could not utter a single word. No sound came from his mouth, even from fear. He had never seen Kaname as angry as this and the fact that he was the reason of his anger made him even more frightened. After all, a pureblood could do anything… right? He could only pray.

"Answer me Aido," The pureblood demanded in a terrifying calm voice.

The said vampire just opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"You disappoint me Aido," He remarked lightly, yet still managing a dangerous tone, as he ran a hand through his brunette locks.

"I thought that you, of all the vampires in this school, would heed to my order without question," He continued, glaring at Aido. The blonde lowered his head just to avoid Kaname's seething gaze.

"Yet, you were the first one to break it," The pureblood hissed as he forced the aristocrat to look at him.

Aido was frightened. He was so frightened that he wished he could just die right there, right now. He never intended to bite Ze-, that carrier, he mentally corrected. No, he would not even think of mating with him. All he wanted to do was to beat the crap out of him as a payback for humiliating him in front of the class, in front of Kaname-sama. But his instincts had acted against him and bloodlust took over. If that hadn't of happened, he would've gotten his revenge. He would have beaten him so roughly that his blood would have decorated the-wait a minute… Blood.

Aido would have still gotten lost in bloodlust if his plan had happened, considering that all the blood from the carrier would have been spilt. Moreover, he knew the smell of a carrier's delicious and unique blood, especially when he was close since it caused his mind to go completely haywire.

Aido's mind was a wreck. Why hadn't he thought of that first? Apparently, his anger for the silver-haired carrier had taken the most out of him that he forgot to look at the results first.

Kaname subtly moved away from the blonde, smirking in self-triumph.

"So, you finally noticed your mistake?" He asked coolly, as if he could read the other's mind. Aido, unable to talk, just nodded his head slowly.

"Good." He said crisply. "Now, I want you to kneel down in front of Zero and apologize to him-"

"What?" The aristocrat interjected immediately, his throat hurting from his sudden proclamation.

The pureblood glared at him for interrupting with an expression that clearly said, 'I am not finished yet'. The blonde got the message and quickly shut his mouth. Kaname was already furious as it was and making him even angrier was a very bad idea.

"And you must do it in front of the whole Night Class. That is your punishment. Am I understood?" He asked.

Aido was staring at the ground, trying to digest the order that had been given to him. The order itself was humiliating. Hell, even that was an understatement. His pride was at stake here.

"Aido, I am speaking to you," Kaname's voice snapping the blonde out of his thoughts,

"Well?"

The vampire could only nod weakly.

"Good. Kain, take your cousin and get out of here before I do something unpleasant," The pureblood dismissed before he turned away from the two.

Kain got the dorm president's statement and carried his still frozen cousin out of the room.

* * *

"Zero-sama how was your rest?" That was the first statement the silver-haired carrier heard that day.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Rima and Shiki standing before his bed, already in their uniforms.

"Touya? Shiki? What are you two doing here?" He questioned, not a little bit surprised at the two's sudden appearance. After all, he just woke up from a very tiring day.

"We came earlier to tell you that breakfast is ready but you were still in a deep sleep," The girl explained in her usual emotionless tone, though her eyes seemed to foretell a deeper meaning.

"We don't want to wake you up so we decided to bring your breakfast here," Shiki added putting his gaze at the tray of food in a table near Zero's bed.

"Thanks. How much longer until the class changeover?" He asked picking up the tray that contained his breakfast, which Rima placed before Zero.

"About an hour," Shiki answered.

"An hour? I overslept..." He mumbled.

"That's fine Zero-sama. You need the rest," Rima remarked softly.

Zero looked at the young vampire. It was true that he was now of 'high status', but that did not mean that they had to cater to him in every single way.

"Touya, Shiki," He started, "Why are you two so concerned about me?"

The two vampires looked at each other first before answering.

"Zero-sama, we have decided to give our loyalty to you," Rima explained and Zero nearly choked on his food.

"What? You guys don't have to-"

"It was our own decision Zero-sama. Please accept it," Shiki added.

"I, Touya Rima, Vampire Level B, pledge loyalty to the Carrier Vampire Kiryuu Zero. I solemnly swear for the rest of my life to serve and protect him, in any way possible, and I promise to faithfully stay by his side until the end," Rima stated.

"I, Shiki Senri, Vampire Level B, pledge loyalty to the Carrier Vampire Kiryuu Zero. I solemnly swear for the rest of my life to serve and protect him, in any way possible, and I promise to faithfully stay by his side until the end," Shiki joined in.

The carrier was silent for a few moments before finally deciding to speak. He knew the formalities. He was an ex-Vampire Hunter after all. He had been out of the Hunter's association for some time now because of the Chairman and an annoying pureblood's orders.

"I, Kiryuu Zero, Carrier Vampire, whole-heartedly accept Toya Rima, Vampire Level B, and Shiki Senri, Vampire Level B's loyalty. I shall be forever thankful of your services and from this moment onward, I entrust my life to the two of you," He recited back in earnest.

Zero was reluctant to agree with the two vampire's decision at all. He was certainly capable of protecting and taking care of. Yet, he himself did not know what came to him that made him exclaim the total opposite.

The two young vampires were beaming with a reserved happiness as they watch Zero continue eating. He had accepted the two in his life and that meant a lot to them. With the formal pledge said and done, the Carrier Vampire officially recognized Rima and Shiki as his 'sworn protectors'.

"You can call me Rima Zero-sama," The girl said and Zero just nodded.

"Senri is fine but Shiki is much more common between the night class," The other said and he nodded again.

"Okay then, Rima, Shiki. We're going to be late if we stay here longer,"

* * *

The entire Night Class waited for Kaname in the main lobby of the Moon Dorms. They would not leave the dorm without the pureblood.

Zero miraculously came in time despite the fact that he woke up late. He entered the lobby with the two young vampires by his side, similar to how Aido and Kain would walk behind Kaname.

A few moments later, Kaname finally came with Aido and Kain. But the pureblood did not go to the door like he usually did. Instead he stopped at the main desk and stood there as if he was waiting for something.

Aido, who was shaking a little, knew what the pureblood was waiting for. He nervously appeared a few feet before Zero, and kneeled on one knee, bowing his head in the process.

"Zero-sama. I humbly ask for your forgiveness for what I have done. I promise that I will not make the same mistake again,"

The room suddenly erupted in gasps and whispers and the other nobles looked at the blonde with pity. All of them knew how big Aido's pride is. He was only willing to kneel in front of Kaname but in front of Zero? It's not just something he would do unless...

'It must be Kaname-sama's punishment to him' one of the vampires whispered.

Aido felt horrible. He closed his eyes wishing that this humiliation will be over. He wanted to get up already and leave now that he apologized. But no, he would have to wait for Zero's answer. It was always like that with a very formal apology. All he could do was wait.


	5. Lover's Quarrel

**mint:** Weeee.... hello everyone! I've been gone for a long time again and I apologize for that....

Thanks to:

**irmina, KanameZero4Eva, fahaar, smutty-hime, LuanRina, lil joker, Flor Oriental, kuzon234ray, Alika Jones, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, DreamsDragon, midnight41, Benny-sama, GoddesOfWrath, LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless, GomenTillTheEnd, DarkenedDeathAngel, mochiusagi, starberries bite, smiles13, Shizuhana, Kitsune Demon Girl, Sayomi-hime, MissStories, oztan, Hanamaru, Demon child of heaven, my name is paper YAH, Kags21, jgood27, EggyMiNa**

Thank you for all of your reviews!!!!!! I read every single one of them (I just can't reply to all of them) and your reviews are the things that keeps me writing!!! :D

Special thanks to:

**Silver Tears 11 **:D

Here's the 5th chapter!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine

* * *

Zero stared at the aristocrat before him. His face was a mix of surprise and anger. He never really minded punishments before, so why would that change? As long as he wasn't involved in any way, he couldn't care less of what the almighty pureblood would do. However, this particular time, Zero felt that he could 'relate' with Aido's situation.

The silver-haired carrier had his own pride, and pride was what put him in this position in the first place. He knew what the blonde had done and he knew that Kaname had the rights to handle Aido's punishment, but he couldn't help but feel, dare he say it, pity towards him.

Making someone kneel and apologize to someone you hate is something neither Zero nor Aido would have liked to do. Their pride was too huge for that, surely Kaname knew? Even the pureblood must have some pride in him. It was, in his opinion, too harsh of a punishment. Or, perhaps too humiliating of one.

"Stand up Aido. You don't have to apologize," He said making the other look up at him in disagreement.

"But-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Zero asked Kaname before Aido could say anything.

"He deserves it," The pureblood replied coolly.

"What? I know he did something wrong but you don't have to go this far. He never did bite me in the first place. You have pride too for goodness sake!" The carrier lost the inner battle to not raise his voice.

"Zero, do you know what you are talking about? You are protecting someone who almost did an unforgivable crime,"

"_Almost_ Kuran. _Almost_,"

"He would have done it anyway,"

"Well, did he get the chance?"

"Zero, it is the same!"

"Use common sense Kuran! What part of that is the same?" Zero retorted, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

The pure blood looked at Zero sternly before walking towards him.

"This is how I discipline them. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't give a damn what you want to do with your dogs. I'm not stupid Kuran. I know when something goes overboard. If you like ordering others around, then I'll just have to limit it," He replied while smirking when he heard the brunette growl.

"Come to my quarters this evening. We need to talk," The pureblood said before leaving the carrier in the center of the lobby.

Of course, the other vampires followed him out until the only ones left were Zero, Rima, Shiki and Aido. The blonde was still on the floor, shocked at everything that had just happened. He couldn't believe that Zero, of all people, would side with him and have an argument with the almighty pureblood, all for _his_ sake.

"Aido, you may want to stand up you know," Rima said breaking the aristocrat out of his trance.

"I... uh…" The blonde stammered as he stood up, not knowing what to say to the carrier.

Zero looked at Aido for a moment before striding past the blonde, his long hair trailing behind him. Rima quickly went after him followed by Shiki.

"Don't mind that," The red-head said when he passed by Aido.

"Ah,"

When the four went outside, everyone was still waiting for them. The other vampires parted to give way to Zero, urging him to continue his way to the front where Kaname was standing. It turned out that Zero had to walk beside Kaname for 'status' reasons and the pureblood only proceeded to walk when he felt Zero's presence beside him.

Once the Moon gates were opened, all Zero heard were screams. The same ear-piercing screams that he heard every night on his prefect duties. However, as they continued, the screams lessened and eventually, turned to whispers.

"Looks like they finally noticed you," He heard Takuma whisper.

Zero wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. His eyes were closed and he only relied on his other senses to follow Kaname's lead. He didn't have to open his eyes to know the reason behind the sudden 'change' though. He very well knew that he was the one causing all the unnecessary attention.

"Kaname-sama!" A familiar voice said making him open his eyes.

"Ah, Yuuki. Thank you for your work as always. You too, Kiryuu-kun," He replied with his usual smile, looking at the other Kiryuu twin.

"It's nothing. Oh, hello Zero!" Ichiru said noticing his twin, "Long hair suits you better," He added with a mischievous smirk.

Zero managed to roll his eyes at his twin before closing them once again.

"Could we just go to class already?" He was already irritated at what happened earlier and everything was only making it worse.

"Please excuse us," Kaname interjected before walking away.

The girls were still quiet until a girl suddenly shouted out.

"Zero-kun, you look great!"

"Zero-sama, I love you!"

"Zero-sama, marry me!"

All of Zero's secret admirers had came out one by one, shouting their love for the former prefect but Zero didn't looked back nor did he stop to listen. If he stopped or showed any signs that could have been misinterpreted, they would have just hoped for more.

.

'_Life is still much better in the Day_ Class' He decided.

"Looks like you're quite popular," Aido commented with a smirk as if the whole fiasco earlier never happened.

Zero glared at the blonde.

"Don't remind me," He scoffed.

Class went rather quickly, in Zero's opinion. He didn't have any trouble with his classes since he was smart and studied hard, handling almost any type of equations and questions. He knew all necessary vampire etiquette too since he was an ex-hunter after all. All of it was taught to him before. Therefore, Zero was bored at having to listen to a lecture that he already knew about.

Kaname, on the other hand, was in a terribly bad mood. He was frowning the whole time, so much that even the teachers were hesitant at teaching. All of them fidgeted and stammered in their lectures, thinking that they were the ones making the pureblood angry, making the whole lesson even more boring.

"Umm… Zero-sama! W-why don't you answer this p-problem on the b-board?" Their math teacher called glancing nervously at Kaname.

Upon hearing the carrier's name, the pureblood's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Zero sighed, stood up in his seat and went to the board. He solved the problem quickly and went back to his seat, passing Kaname. The pureblood looked at him as he passed but the carrier didn't even glance in his direction. Kaname's frown deepened. Zero was avoiding him and he didn't want that.

He was a pureblood and Zero was a carrier; a pureblood was the highest in the vampire society seconded by the carriers, he was like the 'King' of the vampires in Cross Academy and Zero was like their 'Queen'. His queen was avoiding him and it was painful to Kaname. Wait a minute -- _his_ Queen? Where did that come from?

"Zero-sama. I think you need to talk to Kaname-sama. Your plan to ignore him is affecting him too much," Rima whispered to the silver-haired carrier when he got back to his seat.

"Let him be," Zero replied looking outside the window.

Shiki and Rima looked at each other worriedly and shrugged before returning their attention to the teacher.

After school, Zero went straight to his room and plopped down on his bed. He needed to rest and relax for a while. That day had already been too troublesome for him.

"Zero-sama, aren't you going to go to dinner?" Rima asked when she went to the carrier's room later that evening.

Zero had fallen asleep, and as much as he wanted to return to his peaceful slumber, he couldn't. He had already skipped eating last night's dinner with the rest and skipping it again would have been a little rude, especially someone of his 'status'. So, Zero attended dinner for the first time.

The dinner wasn't that nice though. Yes, the food was delicious as they had chefs in the kitchen specially cooking for them, however with an atmosphere as heavy as this, no one was enjoying their food. Everyone was silent and tense while Zero had only half-eaten his plate when he put his fork down and excused himself.

"Zero," Kaname's voice stopped the carrier in his tracks.

The pureblood gently wiped his mouth with a napkin before standing and walking ahead of Zero. The unspoken message had reached the silver-haired carrier and he followed Kaname without a word. The rest of the Night Class at the dining table looked at each other, voices filled with interest rose in curiousity at what the two would talk about.

"What do you think they will talk about?" One asked.

"Maybe we should go and take a peek?" Another suggested.

"You can't! It's a private conversation!" Ruka quickly disagreed.

"Yes but… don't you want to know as well?" A vampire countered.

"That's…"

"Hmmm… Shall we go?" Aido asked no one in particular but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're going to put yourself in trouble again aren't you?" Kain replied to his cousin who just grinned in return.

Kaname had led Zero to his room, the latter closing the door after he entered.

"So? What do you want to talk about?"

"You know well what I want to talk about." Kaname angrily replied.

"Kuran, I thought I've said this earlier. If you like ordering around, then I'll just have to control it. What else do we need to talk about?"

"Zero, why are you being unreasonable? It was for you, that is why I did it. He needed to learn his lesson,"

"Unreasonable you say? You're the one being unreasonable. Your punishments are too ridiculous Kuran! Too ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous?! Zero, why are you protecting him?"

"I am not protecting him. I know what's right and what's wrong, when to go and when to stop," Zero glared at the pureblood. "As I've said, there is nothing else to talk about," He added.

The carrier quickly turned around and reached for the handle of the door but before he could do so, he was slammed, face front, to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Kaname's room, a handful of vampires had gathered on the other side of the door, trying to hear the two's conversation, when the door suddenly banged.

"You know, you shouldn't try to gossip about things, especially about Kaname-sama," Ruka said to the vampires.

"Don't you want to hear too Ruka?" Aido pouted.

"I- Umm… What the hell are you doing here anyway?! You already got punished by Kaname-sama yet you still do… this!" Ruka scolded the blonde who just shrugged at her.

"Ruka's right. Please go back to your rooms," Takuma suggested, appearing unexpectedly, adding an apologetic smile to those he startled.

The gossiping vampires, and Ruka quickly went back to their rooms upon Takuma's orders.

"After all, you wouldn't hear a thing since Kaname's room is sound-proof," The vice president whispered after everyone had left.

* * *

"Ah! Why the hell did you do that?!" The white-haired carrier shouted in pain.

"There were others who are trying to listen to our conversation," Kaname whispered in Zero's ear, which startled the latter. Only then did he realize that he was trapped between the door and Kaname's body behind him.

"They already left," He added in a whisper that sent shivers down Zero's spine.

"Okay, so could you let me go now? You're creeping me out…" Zero replied biting his lip nervously. Yes, he was nervous but he didn't know why.

"Hmmm? Really? Why?" Kaname asked and nibbled at Zero's ear, making the situation more troublesome on the carrier's part.

"I… I don't know! Maybe because of what you're doing?!" Zero tried to get his

breathing stable since his breath was coming in quick pants for reasons he himself didn't know.

He struggled to break free from Kaname's grip but the pureblood was too strong for him.

Despite Zero's struggles and protests, Kaname continued playing with the carrier's ear, biting and licking at the sensitive flesh. The carrier found it hard to concentrate. He knew he wanted to stop the pureblood but his body was betraying him.

"You mean this?" Kaname asked seductively and sucked at Zero's earlobe, finally bringing him to voice a low groan. Kaname knew he had a _thing_ for the carrier. Who wouldn't? The man was beautiful and his attitude just added a spice to the overall package. Now that he is a few inches away from Zero's neck, it was taking him a lot of self-control not to lean in and bite at that throbbing pulse.

"Stop it!" Zero shouted and pushed the pureblood away from him. He couldn't believe what Kaname had just done.

He quickly grabbed the door and headed out of Kaname's room before he could do anything else.

"Zero, wait!" Kaname shouted but all he saw was the door slamming in front of him.

Kaname sighed as he ran his fingers through his brunette locks in frustration. Out of all the things that he could do, why _that_?! He was a pureblood for god's sake! He should have had a lot of self-control but he had let himself do things that he knew Zero would hate. He sighed out his frustration once more before he sat down on the couch in his room.

He pinched the bridged of his nose and whispered to himself, "I am such an idiot…."

* * *

**mint:** Again, I'm sorry for my very slow updates....

When I was writing this chapter, halfway, I actually thought _'This is too short,_' so I spent a lot of time thinking on how to make it longer. In the end, the ides of 'making it longer' was discarded (because I can't think of anything) and just typed away and I realized that it's actually a little longer than I expected xD

Well, gotta run. It's my older sis' graduation today. Need to get ready :P


	6. The Party part I

**mint:** Hello guys, sorry for the long wait! I must say that this chapter isn't so exciting... It's mostly about Aido's rantings/thoughts.... I think I should have written this in his P.O.V. but since I don't like P.O.V.s (and it's already finished) so.... yeah.

I promise that the next chapter is more interesting though :D Actually, this chapter and the next chapter are supposedly just one single chap but it became too long (for me co'z I only type my chaps 4-5 pages long.....)

Thank you for my reviewers:

**EggyMiNa, irmina, lil joker, smutty-hime, mimifoxlove, KanameZero4Eva, LuanRina, GomenTillTheEnd, Flor Oriental, Kitsune Demon Girl, XxNyu-chanXx, DreamsDragon, GoddesOfWrath, VampireMangaYaoiFreak, oztan, Bell Cullen2809, starberries bite, dragonlilly1993, Kags21, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Demon child of heaven, kiwi-pi, shiinaanobaka, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, cmunch, AnimeCrazed121, Rawrsaysthefrickin'dinosaur, KxZ fan girl, XxYingYangxX, Yumiii, DonnieBella, Epic22, PWNsomeness, Gundum-grrl**

Again, as I always say, I read every, single review that you send me. I just can't find the time to reply to them.

And again, special thanks to:

**Silver Tears 11** :D**  
**

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine

* * *

For the next few days, much to Kaname's disappointment, Zero continued to 'disregard' his presence. Not only in the dorms and in class, but literally everywhere they would meet, Zero would turn around and walk away or just passing by him as though he was not there.

Kaname absolutely did not like it and the whole dorm knew about it. Whenever their paths would cross, the vampires that happen to be around all quivered with nervousness. Their dinner was also surrounded by the heavy aura and the two with the highest status would continue to eat like there was nothing wrong. This only caused everyone to be even more frightened.

Aido had been thinking a lot since the day Zero decided to side himself with him in his punishment. It has been weighing him down and as much as he didn't like it, his conscience was haunting him for it. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done and he decided that he couldn't just let it pass after all. The ice wielding noble wanted to properly talk and settle things with Zero. He needed to apologize as Zero siding with him made him think that the other wasn't really a bad person, or vampire, after all.

With this thought in mind, Aido headed to Zero's room to apologize.

On his way, he came across the dining hall that has been arranged in a formal manner. The usual simple yet high-class porcelain dishes were replaced with fancy silverware and glassware, all adorning the table.

"Oh yeah, that council guy is visiting today," He mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately, for Zero, being a carrier vampire had already reached the Vampire Council's ears and in result, had immediately sent someone to see, or rather, confirm the Hunter's new status within Vampire Society.

"Zero-sama I came here to-" Aido knocked on the door before he was rudely interrupted.

"Zero-sama!" A girl shouted from the inside and threw the door open, tackling the unknowing Aido to the floor.

"Zero-sama! Where have you- Oh, it's only Aido…" Remarked a disappointed Rima. Knowing that he 'captured' the wrong man, she stood up slowly and fixed her dress.

"Rima! What were you thinking?!" Snapped the blonde and dusted off the dirt from his suit, glaring at her all the while.

"I'm sorry. Have you seen Zero-sama?" She quickly asked.

"No. I went here to see him and by the looks of it, he isn't here,"

"Yes, he seemed to have slipped our sight and had wandered off somewhere," Explained Shiki who came up after Rima from behind.

"You said you were looking for Zero-sama right? Then go find him and bring him here this instant. I need to fix his hair and he also needs to change," The girl quickly said and slammed the door in front of Aido.

'_Scary…'_ the blonde thought before leaving.

'_Now, where would that guy be?'_

Aido had already checked almost every corner of the Moon Dorms where Zero might have hidden. He had already checked outside, the kitchen, the lobby, the rooms, every hallway and corner but was nowhere to be found. After a lot of wandering, the blonde's feet led him in front of the library.

'_The library… I haven't checked here!'_ He happily said to himself at his brilliant idea.

The blonde vampire opened the doors and was greeted by the huge library.

"How can I find him in here?" He mumbled quietly.

"Aido?" A voice broke the aristocrat from his thoughts.

Aido looked at the direction of the voice and saw the Vice President of the Moon Dorm, Ichijou Takuma. With all the books that surrounded him, the aristocrat concluded that the other was probably studying. However as he got approached, the 'books' were not really books at all, but manga that were probably brought by Takuma himself.

"Ah... Ichijou-sama… What's with all the manga?" He asked.

"Oh, these? I managed to persuade the librarian to keep some manga in the library some time ago so I occasionally donate some of my own," Takuma smiled.

"I see," The blonde replied.

"What about you?" The Vice President asked, arranging his manga in the shelf.

"I was looking for Zero-sama-"

'_Now that I think about it, Ichijou-sama wasn't affected at all by him… I think I even saw him go in the room after Akatsuki dragged me outside. How come he wasn't that affected? And Akatsuki and Shiki too. Is it just self control? Does that mean I don't have control over my feelings?_

"Umm… Aido?" Takuma looked worriedly at the other vampire.

"Ah… It's nothing. I was just wondering why…" The blonde mumbled his last words.

"Hm? Pardon me, but I didn't get what you were saying,"

"Umm… I was wondering why you weren't as affected by Zero-sama's blood as me," He quietly said but enough to make the other hear him.

"Oh, that. Well, I was wondering if it was something important," The dorm Vice President said and walked closer to Aido.

"What?! It was important-" He was cut off in his sentence when he felt Takuma's hands on his cheek.

"Ichijou-sama…?" He asked, startled.

"Well, truth is, I have someone I like. You see, the _attraction_ to Zero-sama's blood can be lessened when you have someone you like," Takuma caressed his cheek in a loving manner making Aido blush a little.

The blonde looked at the Vice President in his eyes and saw sadness in the green orbs.

'_Why is he sad?'_ Aido asked himself, fighting the urge to reach to his face and wipe that sadness away. He didn't know the reason but he didn't want Takuma to be sad.

Their little 'moment' didn't last for long because Takuma smiled and removed his hand from the other, putting the last manga back to the shelf.

"I guess I better leave now or else, I won't make it in time for the party," He said as he waved away leaving Aido stunned in the middle of the library.

The aristocrat could not help but touch his cheek where Takuma's hand previously held. It was still burning hot. It's as if that hand never left and Aido wanted the feeling to last.

A shuffle and tired groan snapped the blonde out of his thoughts. He looked at the direction of the sound and saw, the one he was looking for all this time, Zero who was seated in one of the library tables, rubbing his head lazily.

"Zero-sama, what are you doing in the library?" He asked as he approached the ex-hunter slowly.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. I was sleeping. I couldn't find anything to do so I went here. At first I was reading but I fell asleep. Luckily the librarian let me," Zero explained and sure enough, a handful of books were beside the carrier and one was still opened, showing that he _was_ reading.

"I see." _'They don't normally let people sleep in the library. It's just that you're Zero-sama so they let you'_ Aido wanted to say but stopped knowing that the other probably didn't want to know.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" The blonde offered which startled the carrier.

"… Tea," Zero finally answered after a moment of silence. He was suspicious as to what made the aristocrat suddenly feel as if he had to cater to him but kept his expression blank as to not seem rude. The situation was already bad enough between them and it would not help if he showed such a face.

"Eh? I didn't know you liked tea," The blonde grinned relieving some of the tension between the two.

"It's not that I like tea, I just prefer it over coffee right now," The carrier explained.

"Alright then," Aido left for a while to get tea for them both, taking a glance at Zero first, who was returning the books he borrowed back to the shelves, before leaving. His face seemed relaxed to him and the blonde sighed in relief. _'I'm glad he wasn't as skeptical as I thought,'_

When Aido came back, Zero was back to reading another book that he randomly pulled out of the shelves to keep himself from getting bored. It turned out to be a good novel and the silver-haired carrier was so absorbed in it that he didn't noticed the other coming.

'_How come I'm not affected by his blood right now? With this close proximity, I should at least feel a tug of hunger. Although I __**can**__ smell his blood, it doesn't give me any trouble at all. Don't tell me…'_ Aido's mind was suddenly reminded of his encounter with Takuma earlier. He absentmindedly touched his cheek again and when he noticed what he was doing, he shook his head not knowing that he was faintly blushing from the memory. '_No… That's impossible! Maybe I'm already getting used to his scent. Yeah! That must be it!'_

"Zero-sama, here's your tea. I hope you like Jasmine," He said politely and brought down the tea set down in the table and pouring tea for both of them.

"Oh thank you," Zero replied setting down his book and taking a sip of the tea that the other vampire had brought him.

The two engaged in a conversation, Aido constantly asking about random things and Zero just letting him ask away. He didn't know where the conversation was going but every time the blonde would stop, an awkward silence would envelop the both of them leaving him with the conclusion that Aido must have to say something important.

However, the aristocrat was nervous and Zero sensed it, reasoning that the other's nervous ness was causing him to ramble and avoiding the 'real' reason for talking to the ex-hunter. It was fine with him though. He wanted the other to feel comfortable enough to ask or tell whatever he really wanted to say to him.

"Aido, is something wrong?" The silver-haired carrier asked when the awkward silence was hanging in the air for too long.

"Umm… Well… I really want to apologize for what happened before," Aido stared at his tea, nervous of what he would say.

"I told you. It's alright. You don't need to apologize,"

"But-"

"Why is it so noisy outside?" He asked before Aido could reason out again.

"Ah, that? We're preparing for a party," He replied.

Zero raised an eyebrow in amusement. Who would prepare a party out of the blue? "Party?"

"You didn't know?" The blonde asked eyeing the carrier curiously.

"I was in the library the whole day," He reminded in a bored tone.

"Oh, yeah. Well... Ah! I almost forgot. Rima asked me to bring you back to your room," Aido said, quickly grabbing the carrier's hand and led him out of the library.

"Wait! Tell me what's happening first!" Zero shouted at the blonde who was dragging him without care.

"No time!" _'Rima will kill me if I don't bring you back as soon as possible' _he thought as he ran faster.

"Oi! Wait! At least, slow down!" But his complaints were all unheard.

Meanwhile, Kaname was doing rounds, making sure that everything was perfect. He felt uncomfortable with The Council coming for the sole reason of Zero. Why couldn't they just believe that he was a carrier and leave him alone? Well, he needed a formal welcoming to the vampire world after all.

The pureblood continued his rounds, and thinking about other matters when he saw two certain vampires running in the opposite hallway that made him growl.

'_What is Aido doing?!'_ he angrily thought to himself.

What really made him angry was Aido was holding Zero's hand. Zero's hand_._ _His Zero._ He growled again in anger but quickly sighed and suppressed it. He would deal with Aido later.


	7. The Party part II

**mint:** hello guys! After this update I'm going to update another chapter okay? Anyway, I want to answer some of the questions.

Turning the fic to M?

~well, I still don't know because (1) the next chapters aren't really M (2) I'm still embarrassed to write M actually, but I still hope you'll still read my story :D

About the pairings?

~pairings are as follows: KanameXZero (sidepairings) TakumaXAido, ShikiXRima, KainXRuka (although the side pairings are not that much important) Yes I know... I love TakumaXShiki too and KainXAido but I want the girls to have a partner as well (even though I hate Ruka) Oh well...

I guess that's all :D

Thanks you for my reviewers:

**Yumiii, LuanRina, Cocobi94, oztan, love332, PWNsomeness, GomenTillTheEnd, janethikari, Hell Changer, Rin'negan Naruto, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, VampireMangaYaoiFreak, kuzon234ray, Jiggary, GoddesOfWrath, irmina, midnight41, mimifoxlove, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Dark3n3d, lil joker, smutty-hime, Amarith, AnimeCrazed121, EggyMiNa, Maybellefic, The Great Pineapple MEKI, Kitsune Demon Girl, Junjou the Vampire Knight, DonnieBella, jgood27, Demon child of heaven, mochiusagi, Epic22, musicjunkie129, Ryzuya, Cheriblossambel**

And of course, special thanks to:

**Silver Tears 11 **:D

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine

**

* * *

**

"Here we are!" Aido shouted and opened the door to Zero's room, not even bothering to knock.

"I'm back with Zero-sama!" He happily announced.

"Zero-sama! Finally. Thank you Aido," Rima quickly took Zero's hand and pushed him towards his bathroom.

"Wait! Rima, what exactly is happening?" The carrier managed to ask before entering the bathroom.

"Someone from the council is visiting to see you Zero-sama," Shiki explained in a 'summarized' manner. After all, Zero wouldn't need the details. He wouldn't like it, that much.

"That's why you should hurry up and refresh Zero-sama. We only have an hour and a half left before the party starts," The girl said.

"Well, I guess I better leave now," Aido remarked. It was the last thing Zero heard before the sound of rushing water reached to his ears.

Zero quickly took a shower and when he went back to his room, he saw a black suit, pants, a lavender-colored polo and a dark violet necktie on his bed, already waiting for him. He looked at the clothes for a moment, wondering who had given it to him. After all, he hadn't bought a suit… yet.

"Kaname-sama sent it for you," Rima explained, as if reading his mind.

The carrier frowned as soon as his ears picked up the pureblood's name.

"I'm not going to wear that," He held, glaring at the articles of clothing.

"Why?" Rima asked, getting a little angry by the ex-prefect's stubbornness.

"Because it's from him," Was Zero's simple remark.

"Nope. Hurry up and wear it!" Rima shoved the suit to Zero's hands, "Shiki, make sure he wears it," She added, pointing at Zero. The male vampire only nodded as she turned around and gave the boys their privacy.

After that little fiasco, Zero found himself wearing the suit and sitting in a chair, letting Rima do what she wanted with his hair.

"Is there really a need to fix my hair?" He asked, wondering if he could get out of said situation.

"Of course! This is a special occasion after all," She explained, brushing the carrier's long hair.

"Fine, just don't make it too girly…" Zero sighed in defeat.

Everyone had already arrived in the Moon Dorm's dining hall. The boys were in their suits while the girls were in elegant dresses. The Council's messenger had already arrived as well and was having a conversation with Takuma and Kaname. Although, Kaname wasn't really paying attention to the conversation and instead, would find his eyes unknowingly glance around, looking for a sign of a certain silver-haired vampire before turning to the two vampires in front of him.

After a while, Kaname's attention went back to the crowd as he heard several gasps and locked his eyes to the cause. Zero was walking down the stairs with Shiki and Rima trailing behind him. The pureblood could not help but to be in awe at the carrier's appearance and he was sure he was not the only one.

Zero was wearing the suit that he had specially customized for him but Zero, being a rule-breaker that he was, made his tie pull back a bit and left the black suit opened. His hair was side braided, one thing that he was sure Zero wasn't too fond of and he wasn't either. It was as if the carrier was tempting every single one of them to take a bite from his exposed tattooed neck.

The pureblood frowned lightly, asking himself why Zero would do his hair that way but seeing the smile of the orange-haired girl beside him was enough of an answer.

Zero inwardly groaned as he saw the stares that he was receiving. The worst part was that almost none of them were directed at his face but rather at his neck. He silently cursed himself, wondering why he had let Rima do whatever she wanted to do to his hair. He just couldn't say no nor argue with her.

He saw Kaname looking at him too and he fought the smirk that was threatening to show in his lips. Hah, at least it could bring everyone to shock, even that pureblood. _Wait- what?_

The carrier, however, disregarded his thoughts as he finally stopped walking-down-the-stairs of doom. He warily regarded the council messenger as he hastily went by the carrier's side and gently held his hand.

The council's messenger was almost the same height as Kaname, maybe only a few centimeters shorter. He had dark red hair that almost touched his shoulders and green eyes. He was probably in his mid 20's and a little darker than most vampires but was still considered pale.

"It is nice to meet you in person, Zero-sama," He said and kissed his hand. Zero inwardly flinched at the contact. It was certainly disgusting to him but he needed to bear with it for a while. Also, something about the older vampire is nagging him at the back of his head and it made him uneasy. _I don't like this guy_

"Yes, well it's nice to meet you too…"

"Akechi. Akechi Seibei," He said with a smile.

"I see…" The silver-haired carrier put his hand in his pocket as soon as the other let go of it.

After that, the party had officially started with a little explanation, or rather, speech, from Kaname. Zero was supposed to say something as well but, naturally, he refused. Everyone was having a really good time. Well, everyone except Zero. Everyone was either dancing or eating but the carrier was sitting in the V.I.P. lounge upstairs, a glass of wine in hand. He was really bored as he was the only one currently in the V.I.P. lounge. He forced Rima and Shiki to have fun on this night and the two went reluctantly downstairs, doing whatever they wanted to do.

"Bored?" A voice broke through the air and even without looking, Zero could identify who it is.

The pureblood stared at the relaxed Zero, cross-legged in an elegant upholstered chair, his eyes were closed but Kaname could clearly see his face forming to a frown as the other heard his voice. _His annoyed face is so adorable_

"I'm glad you wore the suit," He remarked lightly, though was ignored again.

Thinking that the conversation was going to lead into nothing, he decided to return to the party even though he prefered the carrier's presence. After all, Zero was still mad at him.

"That council guy…" Zero suddenly said, stopping Kaname in his tracks. He quickly looked back to the carrier whose eyes were now staring at the ceiling.

"…I don't trust him," He finished taking a sip of his wine before closing his eyes once more.

Kaname smiled. Zero had actually talked to him. It was a progress and a sign that the silver-haired vampire was probably willing to forgive him.

"Zero, would you like to dance?" The pureblood asked making the other give him an 'are-you-serious?' look.

"I'm serious," He answered with a smile knowing that it annoyed Zero.

Zero stared at him for a second before going back to drinking his wine, answering Kaname's offer with a silent 'no'.

Meanwhile the pureblood was debating in his head whether or not he would force the carrier down. He was on a rather 'playful' mood today and he wanted to see more of Zero's annoyed face. After all, it was certainly adorable to him. Kaname's playful side had eventually won even though he know there was a high chance that Zero would possibly, injure him and hate him more after this.

Kaname approached Zero and the latter's observing gaze went to him.

"What do you want?" He said, clearly annoyed.

The brunette just smiled and took the wine glass out of Zero's hands, which took a little bit of struggle. Then he grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the sofa.

"Wha-"

"Come on just one dance and don't be so loud unless you want to do it downstairs?" Kaname asked looking at Zero in the eye.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_ Zero asked himself as he stared back at Kaname's brown orbs. Looking at them sent a shiver down his spine and he felt all his complaints go down the drain as his face got a little hot. _Agh! What the hell is wrong with me?_

Kaname's smile turned into a smirk as he saw the younger vampire blush. It was just a thin shade of red, but it was still there. Zero had probably saw his reaction and quickly turned away and avoided his gaze, blushing a little more. Zero felt trapped. There was no other way out.

"F-fine! But remember, I'm still mad at you!" Zero glared at nothing, using anger as a cover-up for his embarrassment and it was failing miserably.

"Ah, surely you want to go downstairs then?" Kaname teased.

"No!" Zero said loudly and his hand automatically went to his mouth _Damn…_

"Ah sorry, you have been too loud. So that means…" The pureblood quickly dragged the carrier downstairs.

"Wait! Kuran-"

"It's Kaname," The brunette vampire interrupted as they were running down the stairs making the other stay silent for a few seconds.

"... Slow down a little will you?" Zero said before they reached the bottom.

"Now that we are here…" Kaname bowed down before Zero with a hand extended to the other.

"May I have this dance?" He asked formally just like a gentleman would do, looking at Zero in the eye.

The carrier shifted uneasily and avoided his gaze a little. All the other vampires had stopped with whatever they were doing to witness the scene. Everyone stared at them and even the music had stopped. There was a complete silence and the atmospshere automatically began to pressure Zero. What would he do? Should he accept it? More questions hung in the air as more time passed.

* * *

**mint: **This is a rather short chapter... Oh well, I'll update the next one :D


	8. The party part III

**mint:** here's the quick next chapter update :D enjoy!

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine

* * *

_What should I do? I clearly should just ignore him but-_ He looked into Kaname's eyes again _Agh! Whatever!_ He slowly reached out his hand and accepted that brought shock to those who were watching.

Kaname smiled and put one hand on Zero's waist as the other held the carrier's right hand. Zero, on the other hand, had placed his left on Kaname's shoulder. As much as the silver-haired vampire didn't like it, he had to play the female part. Rima had given him lessons on it before and was thankful that he actually listened to them.

The song continued and most of the vampires resumed their activities. Those who were off to the side were mostly looking at the 'royal' pair. They were the ones that stood out. You would expect excellent dancing from Kaname, being the high purebood that he was, but Zero was one exceptional dancer as well, despite dancing the female's part.

"I wonder what Kuran-senpai did to make Zero dance," Ichiru wondered. He was there for prefect duties that night and he could not help but chuckle at the two.

"Who knows?" Yuuki answered. She was happy that Kaname and Zero were actually doing something instead of fighting but she couldn't help but feel jealous of the way her precious Kaname-senpai looked at the ex-prefect.

Everything came like a blur to Zero. After he was done dancing with Kaname, he quickly left the place muttering about 'needing fresh air'. He went to the adjacent terrace to cool his head off about everything, when he noticed that someone was already there.

"Zero-sama, how nice of you to join me," Vampire Council messenger, Akechi Seibei said happily.

"I was just looking for fresh air. I didn't know someone was already here. If you'll excuse me I'll just go-"

"No. You can just stay here. The terrace is huge and it's quite lonely to drink by my self," He remarked with a smile.

"I don't want to trouble-" Zero reasoned out. He didn't really feel like being alone with this guy.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't trouble me. Now would you like some wine?" Seibei asked and handed him a wine glass half-filled with wine.

Zero knew he couldn't escape and hesitantly accepted the glass. He wasn't going to drink it though. Hell no! Who knows what that vampire had mixed with the wine? The council messenger patted the place beside him in the porch and Zero went beside him. He was in a difficult position though because his exposed neck due to his side-braided hair was next to him.

_I must not show my uneasiness. He will only use it to his advantage…Where is Rima and Shiki when I need them?_

"You were wondering where the models are, aren't you?" Seibei asked.

Zero's head shot up and looked at the man with pure hatred in his eyes.

"What did you do to them?" He gritted his teeth.

"Now, now, what gave you that idea Zero-sama?" The older vampire asked in an innocent tone.

"Don't kid with me! What did you do?" Zero asked angrily.

"…Let's just say that they are facing a dilemma that is hard to get out of," The messenger replied.

"You…" Zero started to run back inside, regretting the fact that he left in the first place but was stopped by a hand gripping his arm hard and the other covering his mouth.

"You will not get away," The red-head growled with bloodlust as his eyes turned red.

Zero couldn't see his face as his back was pressed to the man's chest, but he knew that the other vampire had been taken over by bloodlust. His head was roughly pushed sideways that his neck cracked as Seibei exposed more of his tattooed neck.

_Come on, Zero think!_

The other's mouth quickly went down to his neck. He could already feel his fangs in his skin when Zero smashed the wine glass that was still in his right hand in the messenger's head, startling him. He used that as an opportunity and stabbed the now sharp wine glass' stem in his neck. The vampire quickly pulled away howling in pain as Zero quickly ran inside.

The noise plus the council messenger's blood had reached vampire senses and the door to the terrace had opened before Zero could even reach it revealing a certain brunette pureblood vampire.

Kaname was in a very good mood as he talked to Takuma and the other nobles. He had gotten himself a chance to dance with Zero and he knew the others were most likely jealous of him. After all, he wasn't the only one that wanted the carrier. He knew that. Those… admirers just don't have the courage to ask Zero and a part of it was also because they were scared at what the pureblood would do to them.

Everything was going smoothly until he heard a faint crash of glass and the scent of blood followed. He quickly ran towards the source of the scent as he sent a silent order to Takuma to take care of the other vampires.

He opened the door to the terrace and saw Zero running towards him.

"Zero what is-" Before he could even finish, Zero suddenly hugged him, burying his head in his shoulder. A sigh of relief was heard from him as he breathed heavily from agitation.

Kaname looked at Zero at first holding his head in reassurance before looking at Seibei with disgust. Whatever that vampire did to Zero sent him in a very huge emotional disturbance. He could feel Zero's hand shake as he gripped tightly to his dress shirt.

"Zero, go with Takuma to your room all right?" He stroked the silver hair gently as he felt him nod against his shoulder.

"Wait… Shiki and Rima… they… he did something to them! I need to find them-" Zero looked up and found himself staring into Kaname's eyes again.

"I'll send Seiren to find them all right? For now, go to your room and rest,"

"If you would please follow me," Takuma asked politely.

Zero looked down and nodded again as he followed the Vice president of the Moon Dorms.

Kaname looked at the injured vampire, the rest of the nobles at his side.

"You… You are not the Council Messenger are you?" He asked even though he already know the answer.

"Hmph. Took you long enough," Seibei spat out.

"Why are you here and who are you working for?" Kaname asked.

"…"

"Answer me!" The pureblood's patience was thinning out.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," the red-head said as green light surrounded him

"Wait!" Kaname had been too late. He already disappeared.

Zero sat on his bed, his condition had already improved. The shock from his red-headed attacker had already gone and now worry surrounded his senses. Rima and Shiki were missing and he wanted nothing else but to know the condition of the two.

"Zero-sama," Seiren knocked in his door.

"Come in,"

"Shiki and Touya are all right now. We found them in the forest and the two are currently resting in the infirmary," She reported in her monotone voice.

"What? I have to see them-"

"No, Zero. You need rest for now. You may see them tomorrow," Takuma scolded Zero like a mother would to her children.

"But-"

"No. You. Need. To. Rest. I made a promise to Kaname that you'll stay in your room tonight,"

"But-"

"Takuma," Kaname's voice entered the room.

"Kaname..." Takuma said.

"I'll talk to Zero. You may go now. You too Seiren," The two left as Kaname had commanded.

"What is it?" Zero asked looking down. He was embarrassed at what he did a little earlier. He only hugged him because his mind was a mess at that time. It was never intentional.

"Please Zero just rest for now and also, I've got news for you. You will be training with me-"

"What?" shouted Zero.

"-to increase your defenses against… certain vampires," Kaname finished.

"I can protect myself just fine!" He argued.

"Oh really?" In a blur, Kaname launched himself forward and now had Zero pinned in his own bed.

"Wha?" It happened so fast that Zero didn't even have enough time to react.

"So, you can protect yourself just fine?" The pureblood whispered in Zero's ear.

"Let me go!" The carrier struggled but Kaname's grip on his hands was hard.

"Let me repeat, you are going to train with me every weekend, which means tomorrow," He whispered once more.

"Fine, fine! I get it! Now get off me!" Zero trashed around and stopped once he heard _that_ growl again from Kaname.

Their position was very awkward and Zero only happened to look at Kaname's pale white neck for a second before his eyes started to redden. _Shit._

"Out," Zero whispered quietly that it almost missed the brunette's ears.

"What?"

"Get. Out." He whispered louder.

"Zero?" Kaname looked at the carrier but the stubborn vampire kept his eyes closed.

"I said get out!"

"Zero… are you hungry?" He asked the only reason he could think of.

"OUT!" Zero's eyes opened revealing blood, red eyes and kicked the pureblood with all the strength he could muster.

Kaname reluctantly left the room and a few minutes later, Aido knocked on Zero's bedroom door.

"Zero-sama?" He knocked but received no answer. He tried again and after five tries, he proceeded to enter without asking for permission.

"Zero-sama, are you here? Shiki and Rima would like me to tell you- Zero-sama!" Aido saw the silver-haired carrier in pain in his bed. He quickly approached him after closing the door and looked at him with worry.

"Zero-sama? Zero-sama are you all right?" He forced Zero's head up to look at him and saw his red eyes.

"Zero-sama…"

"Please leave…" He murmured.

Aido quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt half-way and let the fabric fall down in his right shoulder and offered his neck to Zero.

"No… No, please Aido… Just…" Zero was already staring at the blonde's neck and Aido just looked at him.

"No, it's fine Zero-sama. I want to do this. Consider it as a favor for siding with me on my punishment," He explained.

"But… I told you-"

"Please Zero-sama? Do it. If you do, I'll never say sorry to you again. Unless of course, if I do something wrong again,"

"… Thank you…" Zero whispered as he leaned closer to Aido's neck.

"…and… I'm sorry…" The carrier added, licking the pale skin beneath his lips.

"Don't be sorry to something that isn't your fault," The blonde said.

"…yeah."

Zero then latched his fangs into Aido's neck.

* * *

**mint:** weeeeee... haha oh well, till next time :D


	9. Training in the Woods

**mint:** I am so sorry everyone that it took me a very long time to update. You see, this (last) year of high school is a really important and busy year for me. College entrance exams are on their way and I'm constantly worried about my application forms, requirements and all that stuff so I wouldn't that active for the next months.

I really am sorry for this.

Anyway, thanks for my reviewers:

**Yumiii, smutty-hime, AnimeCrazed121, Kaz-za-15, LuanRina, animenmangarox, The Great Pineapple MEKI, Junjou the Vampire Knight, KxZ fan girl, Dark3n3d, aisha4senru, yukishira, SJ95, irmina, kuzon234ray, Ryzuya, GoddesOfWrath, midnight41, oztan, AiUchihaUzumaki, Amarith, Gundum-grrl, love332, Kitsune Demon Girl, lil joker, reishilovesyaoi, bluerose00, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, mochiusagi, Pri-Chan 1410, Epic22 **

I really love getting reviews especially from those who've been reviewing ever since chapter 1 :D I love you all

And of course, special thanks to:

**Silver Tears 11 **:D

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine

* * *

"Zero… wake up," A voice spoke to the sleeping Carrier.

Zero opened his eyes slightly and was greeted by non other than Ichijou Takuma.

"What is it?" He mumbled and closed his eyes once more, wanting to go back to sleep. Why was Takuma waking him up anyway? Usually, it was either Rima or Shiki who woke him up. Zero mentally frowned as he thought of those two names. Rima and Shiki…

"Ah, I forgot to visit Rima and Shiki!" The silver-haired Carrier exclaimed as he sat up quickly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand. You went through a lot yesterday, after all. Also, I came here to remind you about the training with Kaname? If you could still remember…" Takuma asked politely and with his usual smile.

Zero's mind replayed last night's images in his mind and tried to recall. Ah… the pureblood did said that and then he shouted at him to go away because he was getting hungry and Aido came in later- His eye's widen as he remembered.

"You were wondering about Aido?" Takuma asked which caught the attention of the other.

"How did you-"

"We smelled his blood last night," He explained before Zero could finish his question.

"I see," Zero looked down, feeling ashamed of himself. And Takuma had said 'we' so most likely, other vampires had smelled it as well. Maybe his cousin did, or Ruka or… Kaname.

He cursed himself mentally. Yes, Kaname would have most likely known. His room was literally next-door so there was no way he wouldn't know. Now, Zero was feeling guilty. Who knew what the pureblood had done to the blonde? Yet here he was, a few minutes away from meeting and training with him the whole night.

"Aido is fine. Kaname hasn't done anything to him…yet," Takuma suddenly said, as if reading his mind.

"Kaname-sama said that he'll meet you in his room," He added and Zero nodded with a sigh.

"Tell him I'll be there," Zero said and went to his bathroom.

* * *

"You're late," That was the first thing that Zero heard when he entered the pureblood's room. He was sitting on a couch, obviously waiting for him.

"Who said I was going to show up on time?" Zero retorted back. It wasn't his fault that he didn't get to take his bath last night so he took his thirty minute bath after he woke up.

"… Let's go," Kaname stood up and left the room with Zero trailing behind him.

The walk was a very silent one. It was a very disturbing silence and Zero didn't like one bit of it.

"What made you late?" Zero's heart almost leapt out of his ribs. He was nervous. He was nervous that Kaname would ask about what happened between him and Aido. He felt like a child that had done something wrong and was waiting to be scolded by his mother.

"I took a bath. You're lucky that I didn't bother drying my hair or else you would have to wait longer," Zero quickly said, recovering from his little shock.

Kaname didn't said anything after that. He knew that, of course. He had smelled the fragrant scent of soap and lavender when Zero entered his room. He had also seen his damp hair, and he couldn't help but think that he looked wonderful with wet hair.

The two went into the forest located inside the campus and Kaname finally came into a halt after they arrived in a clearing.

"We're here," He announced.

Zero took his surroundings in first. The rather long walk had given away that they were far from the Moon Dorms and a little far from the Sun Dorms as well. The forest itself does not look like a welcoming sight so students won't probably waltz in and disturb them. Zero looked around, observing once more before he noticed Kaname facing in his direction.

"We're going to focus about your abilities today. The only problem is, you still don't know them and the only way to know is up to you. You're the only one who can discover these things," Kaname explained.

"Then what are you here for?" Zero asked whilst feeling slightly irritated.

"Focus your energy and feel the surroundings. Nature has the most powerful energy on Earth so you can at least start from there," He continued, as if he didn't hear the other's statement.

Zero sat down on the ground, sighing as he did what he was told. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He didn't even know what he was doing or what he was supposed to do but let his instincts do the work. A few seconds later, he saw everything.

Zero gasped at the new sensation and one by one, he saw the white outline of things against the dark environment. The outline of the trees around them, the little rock a few centimeters in front of him that he didn't even noticed at first, the grass that brushes against his feet and even the squirrel who was observing the two of them from a tree.

It was a very nice feeling and Zero wanted to see more. After looking at his surroundings, his eyes went to the place where Kaname is standing. His brows knitted in confusion as he saw Kaname's outline was the only one with color in the black and white environment.

He watched in amusement as Kaname's colors change from one color to another quickly that he couldn't even work out what color it was. He waited for the color change to slow down and soon enough, from green, to red, then it stopped to blue.

'_No'_ Zero scolded himself. It wasn't just any ordinary blue. It was, light and soft. It was something that would remind you of a baby.

'_Baby Blue,'_ Zero thought in mild amusement.

Now why Kaname's aura color was baby blue was something that he didn't know. Baby blue didn't suit the pureblood at all. And the fact that Zero's mind couldn't register the color 'blue' but 'baby blue' was something that bothered the silver head too. Was there a significant difference between blue and baby blue? A baby is _**innocent**_, meaning 'not evil', something that Kaname wasn't at all.

'_Innocent...'_ Zero's mind got stuck with that word.

Well, innocent or innocence is not only connected to 'not evil'. To most people, innocence is most likely associated with the state of unknowing or 'not knowing'.

Wait, maybe that's it! The fact that his mind wouldn't consider Kaname's aura as just blue and rather baby blue was because Kaname, does not know something. Kaname wants to know something that he doesn't know.

It was still a theory and Zero needed to test it to see if it was correct.

Kaname had been feeling mixed emotions all day. He was irritated, stressed, tensed, nervous, distracted and the source was none other than Zero. He watched the Carrier as he sat in the ground, admiring him once again as his eyes went to his neck. _'No!'_ It was not the right time to think about those things. His mind unconsciously went back to last night's event. After he had left Zero's room and went back to his own, he had smelled blood. And he knew whose blood it was. It was Aido's and it was coming from Zero's room.

His anger came back once again as he recalled the events. He hadn't punished Aido yet because he knew Zero would be mad at him again and had promised to himself that he would first ask why he chose to feed from Aido instead of him. He wouldn't admit it normally, but he couldn't help but feel jealous towards the blonde. Zero 'protected' him from his punishment and after that, the two were together before the party and then, Zero's first feeding after becoming a Carrier was also given to Aido. Why did he choose Aido? Why not him? It was a question that wouldn't leave his mind. He wanted to know why Zero did not feed from him.

"Do you want to ask something?" Zero asked which startled the Pureblood.

"What?"

"I said, do you want to ask something?" He repeated.

"How did you know that?"

"Your color says that you want to ask something," Zero explained.

_Color? His eyes are closed aren't they?_

"So you can tell things like that with color?" Kaname asked, amused.

"Yeah I guess… I sound like a human mood ring…" The Carrier mumbled.

"It suits you,"

"Gee… thanks," Zero replied sarcastically."So, you wanted to ask something?" He asked once more.

Kaname was quiet for a few minutes before he finally decided to speak.

"Why did you feed from Aido instead of me?" Kaname asked bluntly. There was no other way to ask it anyway.

Zero's eyes shot open at the question and stared at the brunette vampire.

_Why? _ It was a question that Zero was asking himself.

"Well?" Kaname asked locking eyes with Zero as if searching the truth in his eyes.

"I…" Zero tore his gaze away from the other.

"I… don't know…" He finally voiced out.

Kaname wasn't entirely convinced by his answer. In fact, it only made him even more confused. Even Zero was quite unsure of what to say. The pureblood opened his mouth to ask once more but stopped when he felt a drop of water fall on to his arm.

Both vampires looked up and much to their dismay, it started raining.

* * *

**mint:** I hope you get the 'baby blue' thing. It was hard to explain really... I couldn't sleep and was staring at the ceiling when I thought of that XD


	10. Confessions in the Rain

mint: Err... hello?

I'm sorry for not updating for... a year! I'm sorry! T.T You guys probably hate me right now... I know It's my fault...

This past year was hectic. I graduated high school and I'm a college student starting next school year. But it seems my absence brought some good, hey, I was actually doing important things! I passed my dream university, got the course I want and even got a scholarship! O_o

To all my reviewers, readers, followers, etc... I am very, very thankful for every single one of you. I read reviews, I just can't reply.

To my reviewers, again, thank you! You know who you are, it's been a lot of time, and I'll not list names in here anymore.

Anyway thank you to everyone!

NOTE: This chapter is un-betaed (did i got the word right?) because, Silver Tears 11 hasn't replied to me for some time now. (Yes, I know, It's my fault...) I don't want to make you guys wait any longer. But, I'll edit this as soon as Silver Tears 11 replies to me. For now, bear with my suckish grammar. (I'm sorry, English is not my mother language... -_-)

Sorry also if they're a bit OOC to you...

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is obviously not mine, if it was, Zero would be with someone already. (Zero needs someone in his life!)

* * *

The rain fell hard against the forest floor and the two vampires quickly tried to find shelter. They were too far from any building of the school so they knew they had to resort to the forest but it was easier said than done. The rain quickly became a heavy downpour and it clouded their senses from smelling dry land.

'_The weather must really hate me,'_ Zero thought smugly letting his eyes wander through the forest.

"There!" He heard Kaname and quickly led his vision to where the pureblood was pointing. It was a hollowed clearing under a rather elevated part of the forest that was laden with vines, tree roots, and grass. It was rather small, just enough for 5 adult persons to fit and cramp inside.

"It's small but we'll manage," The ex-human voiced his unwillingness.

The two crawled inside, sighing as they finally made contact with something dry.

Zero sighed as soon as his body touched dry land and his mind started to move its gears, rethinking the pureblood's question. Why from Aido? Why? He racked his brain for an answer but he couldn't. To him it felt just the 'common thing' to do, like it was 'common sense'. But the question why is one that he still cannot answer.

"What are you doing?" Zero raised an eyebrow at Kaname, breaking his concentration. The Pureblood was already half-way at unbuttoning his wet shirt.

The brunette managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes before muttering, "Well, wet clothes would do harm on us rather than good at this moment. We may be vampires but we are not immune to colds,"

Zero looked at him for a moment trying to think over what he had said, his eyes never leaving the others. He hadn't realized he was staring for a long time when he was finally awoken from his thoughts by a flicker of orange that he saw in the pureblood's eyes. The carrier blinked but the colour was already gone and from that, he knew, he was beginning to irritate the brunette.

"Sorry. I got kind of caught up with these weird colours…" he murmured.

"So it would seem." By now, Kaname had already removed his shirt.

The carrier stared at the brunette for a few seconds, admiring his beauty that he never acknowledged before, but quickly forced his sight away. Unfortunately for him though, Kaname had felt it and he fought the urge to smirk at the other vampire. Zero quietly removed his shirt with trembling hands. He wasn't so sure if it was because of the cold brought by the rain though. _'Well duh, you forgot to bring Bloody Rose in haste,'_ he mentally scolded himself. Zero grabbed his hair and squeezed the excess water out while Kaname watched in interest in the corner of his eye.

The pureblood knew that this was a bad idea and with Zero soaked from head to foot made it only worse. Vampires always hated the rain for it brings unnecessary scent in their noses. Now, Zero's scent was literally choking him. It's not that it didn't smell good, quite the contrary actually, but it sent the brunette clinging to every last thread of his sanity to not jump on the teen. Zero was experiencing the same thing. He tried not to inhale too much air for he could smell that thick musk of scent that plainly says 'Kaname' around him. But alas, he needed to breathe and every now and then, his fingers would be twitching, trying to move their way to the pureblood.

"This is ridiculous…" Zero mumbled causing the other vampire to look at him in curiosity.

"Excuse me?"

"Talk. I'll be civil just distract me," He said suddenly. Yes. He needed something to distract him from the overwhelming scent. He needed to keep his composure.

"From what?" Kaname asked innocently.

"From this." He replied looking at the Pureblood. "Just… do it,"

"All right," The brunette saw the tense expression of the ex-prefect. The situation must be beginning to get to him. "The weather must really hate us,"

The carrier looked at him with a startled expression before turning his head away and coughed. Two seconds later, another cough came and then continuous chuckling followed. Kaname raised an elegant eyebrow at the action though it made his lips curl up a little. It was the first time that he heard Zero laugh, well, close to a laugh, and it was music to his ears. He made a mental note to himself to make sure that he would bring the laughter back to Zero's lips in the days to come.

Finally, the carrier stopped and faced Kaname once again with an amused expression in his face, "Really Kuran? The weather?"

"I am pleased that you find it amusing," Well, he couldn't think of anything to talk about. He really would love to talk about that 'Aido incident' once again but it may just bring more harm than good.

"Sorry about that, although, I have to agree with you on that one. How long do you think it will last?"

That was a first too. Zero apologizing to him. The pureblood was seeing more and more new things about the carrier today.

"I would say probably for the rest of the day. We might need to stay here for the night,"

The silver-haired vampire frowned, "That long?"

"Probably. Do you want to go back that much?"

"I just want to take a hot bath,"

Kaname stared at the carrier, "You do not like the cold then?"

"It was winter when _it_ happened," He snarled. The pureblood knew immediately what Zero was referring to. It was the night that he was turned into a vampire.

The two were silent for a minute when Zero spoke once again.

"Kuran. I think, I finally have an answer to your question," The silver-haired vampire said looking straight ahead in the rain.

Kaname was a little startled when he heard it but managed to keep a straight face. Deep inside, it was the only thing he wanted to talk about with the carrier at the moment.

"Is that so?"

"I've been thinking a lot ever since you asked me,"

"That is some fast thinking," Kaname observed. After all, he had just asked the question before it started raining.

"Well, I want an answer as well. I've been asking the same question to myself," Zero replied still looking absent-mindedly on the pouring rain.

Kaname did not say anything and the carrier took it as a sign to continue.

"I guess… I guess I'm…" the silver-haired vampire looked at the pureblood for a second and saw him staring and waiting at him. Their eyes were locked on each other for a second before Zero turned away again.

"I'm scared alright?" He said in annoyance as he folded his knees close to his chest with his arms resting above them. He placed his chin above his arms and his eyes seem to drift farther from the pureblood.

Kaname stared at the carrier in shock. While his mind is clouded by jealousy and anger, he never thought that Zero is scared of drinking from him. Looking back at the other vampire, he mentally scolded himself as he saw that Zero looked almost lost and confused. He knew by then that what he did was a selfish act. He was blinded by his anger that he had not think about Zero's feelings at all.

"Zero?" The said guy snapped in his daze and looked at the pureblood.

Thinking that Kaname wants a more detailed explanation, Zero started to talk, "It's because… You know that when carrier vampires drink blood, our blood cells 'attack' the foreign blood right?" He looked at the other.

"Yes."

"And then it removes all the trace of that blood right?"

"Yes."

"So you know that when I drink blood from a pureblood, your blood for example, your cells will counter the 'attack' and reverse the process,"

"Yes-" Oh…

Kaname had finally understood what Zero is scared of. He is scared of being turned to a pureblood. The reason why he became the creature that he despises the most, that he was sworn to kill and the reason why his parents are dead.

The pureblood removed his gaze from the ex-hunter and hung his head a little in understanding.

"Did you know that if I drink your blood that would likely make me a Kuran?" he asked again.

The brunette looked at the carrier in surprise.

"It's like telling the rest of the world that I'm yours," Zero frowned a little as he said it.

Yes, it makes sense. Once Kaname's blood enters his system, the carrier blood that will attack will be defeated and will be turned into pure blood. Since his blood cells will 'copy' or 'replicate' Kaname's blood cells in Zero's body, the two will share the same blood and therefore the same scent but, it will still have a small difference since the two have different bodies. Even siblings does not have the same blood, only twins can and it can be concluded that Zero drinking Kaname's blood is like having another Kaname in a different body.

"You really gave this issue a lot of thinking," Kaname observed his lips curving upwards.

"Kind of,"

A long silence surrounded the two.

"Well, are you satisfied?" the silver-haired vampire said, his frown now perfectly visible.

Kaname smiled a little, "Yes."

Zero sighed, thankful that the questioning is done at last.

"But you know Zero," Kaname started again and Zero faced the pureblood with a glare.

"I do not mind," he continued as he stood up and sat a foot before Zero.

"But I do," He nearly growled and tried to put a good distance between himself and the pureblood.

The brunette quickly grabbed the younger vampire gently in the arm before he could go away.

"Let me go!"

Kaname ignored the statement and leaned forward to Zero stopping when his lips were centimetres away from his right ear. The carrier struggled and tried to pry himself away from the other but to no avail. The pureblood was just too strong.

"I like you,"

Zero froze and all his movements stopped as he heard those words.

'_I like you'_

Kaname released his grip on the other vampire's arm and studied Zero's face. His mouth is slightly parted and his eyes are looking at the brunette as if looking for a sign that it was all a joke. But Kaname returned the gaze with honesty and sincerity that matches the carrier's doubt. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the brunette decided to break it.

"Zero?" he asked.

"W-what did you say?" the ex-hunter stammered and Kaname chuckled in return.

"Which one? The 'Zero' one or the 'I like you' one?" The humour in the pureblood's eyes could clearly be observed but somehow, the carrier failed to see it.

"What are you saying? That's sick!" Zero shouted but a faint tint of pink is resting in his cheeks.

The brunette chuckled again and the silver-haired vampire's cheeks reddened a few tones more.

"Shut up!" he shouted once again.

"Yes. Yes." Kaname smiled and took the carrier in his arms in a tight embrace.

"What are you doing? Let go! Kuran, stop this!" Zero shouted and struggled, the red in his cheeks still visible but the pureblood refused to let go.

After minutes of thrashing and shouting, the ex-hunter's arms dropped in exhaustion and gave in to the embrace. They stayed in that position for a long time and as the dull day grew darker; Zero found his eyes closing and in that cold night, welcomed the warmth that his companion gave him.

* * *

"You failed," a deep voice echoed in the dark room.

"Forgive me my Lord. It seems that the new carrier is not one to give up easily," a red-haired man said, kneeling before another vampire that is seated in a chair. He is surrounded by women. Plenty of women and some of them are even laid unconscious in the floor.

The man chuckled, "Well, let us just proceed in our next plan Akechi," the man said.

"Yes, my lord,"

"Do not fail me this time," And with that, the red-haired vampire left.

"Kiryuu Zero huh?"


	11. Shopping and Unexpected Encounters

mint: hi people :D New chapter yay! I don't know often I'll upload because I'm in school so... yeah (dormitory)... anyway, I hope you don't find this chapter boring because this chapter, is... to me, really boring... gaaah... I'm sorry! It's not that I'm running out of ideas or anything...

Again, thank you all for the reviews!

This is un-betaed... again...

DIsclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine :D

* * *

"Ngh…" Zero groaned and held his head, rubbing his temples gently.

He fell asleep, there's no doubt about that and somewhere hard too. His sore and stiff muscles, especially on his neck and back were evidence of that and it was cold too. Zero's face scrunched up trying to go back to his sleep and adjusted his position before welcoming the source of warmth on his side. He was about to fall asleep once again when he felt a hot breath against his cheek.

"What the-" The carrier forced his eyes open and shot right up-

"Ah!" –Only to be forced to lie back once again. He looked down and saw an arm holding him firmly in place and that's when everything went back to his memory.

Zero looked up and saw that the source of warmth was none other than Kuran Kaname himself. Both of them are shirtless- _'Thank god it's just the shirt'_- their legs tangled with each other, and very, very close which immediately brought a very faint blush to his cheeks.

'_What the hell is happening to me… C'mon, get a grip!'_

The silver-haired vampire tugged at the arm binding him in the ground slowly and quickly looked at its owner for any visible flinch or other signs of waking up. Seeing none, he tugged a little harder and sat up slowly using an elbow as leverage. Get up without waking the pureblood then leave quietly. That was his plan. He plans to save himself from the awkward 'moment' that will surely follow when his 'companion' decides to wake up from his slumber. Not to mention that his relationship with said individual is a little… complicated.

Zero doesn't actually know what his 'relationship' with Kaname is. After the recent events, he wouldn't say that he 'hated' Kaname anymore. It's something lighter than that. Maybe because of being exposed to his face every day and forced to mingle with the night class had lowered his hatred into something tolerable. Yes, tolerable, but it doesn't mean that he didn't found everything irritating.

'_Careful now…'_ After removing the pale hand from his waist, the carrier sat up fully and stretched his sore muscles.

"Where do you think you are going?" An annoyingly familiar voice made Zero stop in his tracks and before he could even think of an escape route or let alone look at the source; he was once again pulled back to the damp ground.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shouted an annoyed Zero as he struggled from the other's grip.

Kaname observed the scene with amusement before taking a look at his surroundings.

"Ah, the rain seems to have stopped," He said and finally released the thrashing vampire.

"So you've noticed?" Zero shot back watching the pureblood stand out before mimicking him as well.

"Where is my shirt?" The carrier mumbled and looked around to find his shirt, dry and miraculously, clean.

"We should probably go back," Kaname stated before grabbing his shirt as well.

"It's a miracle they didn't try to find us-"

"Zero-sama!" Rima's voice cut through the air and rushed rustles of leaves followed soon after.

"Forget what I just said," The ex-hunter sighed before a group of vampires came to their view.

Rima and Shiki are both in the 'search group' with Ichijou, Aidou and Kain. All of them have relieved expressions on their faces although some tried to hide it as much as possible.

"Zero-sama! Kaname-sama! Forgive us for not finding you any sooner!" Rima said bowing before the two and the rest followed.

"Yes, just-"

"Don't worry much about it. The rain must be blocking our scent," Zero glared at the brunette as if daring him to finish his sentence. The brunette glared back at him but said nothing.

"We should all go back to the Moon Dorms now," he said before walking ahead.

And so, the vampires all went back to the Moon Dorms and Zero had a nice, peaceful and well-deserved rest.

* * *

The silver-haired carrier woke up in his room the next morning feeling like he could sleep forever. It was the first time that he had truly appreciated his silk sheets and mattress. His soft bed seemed even softer after spending the night, or rather day, sleeping in the cold and damp forest ground. Unfortunately for him though, his heaven ended too soon.

"Zero-sama," Rima shook the carrier awake and he opened a sleepy eye to the girl.

"Hm?" came the sleep-induced response.

"We need to buy you a new wardrobe Zero-sama. It is necessary of someone with a high status like you," she answered.

"Hm…" his head went back to the sheets once again which made the girl sigh.

* * *

An hour and a half later, a grumbling Zero was dragged inside a mall by Rima and surprisingly, Ruka with Shiki trailing behind.

"Zero-sama, we cannot waste any precious time," Rima said.

"For once, I agree," Ruka replied and lead the group to the nearest male clothing store.

"Why is she here again?" The carrier grumbled weakly.

"She has a good taste for fashion Zero-sama and since we're models, we can give a little bit of advice too," Shiki explained as the girls choose and take clothes out of their racks. It was quickly forming into a mountain of clothes.

"Okay, try these first," Ruka then dumped a pile of clothes in Zero's arms.

Jeans, shirts, polos, hoodies, sweaters, coats, underwear, slacks, jackets, cargo pants, gloves, hats, suits, ties, socks, leather shoes, rubber shoes, sneakers, vests, scarves, boots, and different add-ons, you name it, he tried it. Not to mention that those have different materials for each kind and he tried it with different combinations.

Zero felt like a living Barbie doll, honestly. He spent more time changing and dressing compared to the time he wore the said clothes. He never enjoyed shopping and was only dragged mostly by Yuuki in the mall and buying some clothes to make her stop complaining about his lack of clothes. That was months ago and he only visited one shop at that time. But now, after 5 shops, his 'fashion consultants' still kept on dumping probably every piece of clothing on the store in his hands. Sure they came with a car and all the purchased items were brought there but he could not help but ask himself how many will they buy and when will they stop.

* * *

"Okay, we're done here," Ruka said and the group left the store while the grateful manager of the store kept bowing and thanking them.

"Can I have coffee or something…" Zero grumbled as he and Shiki carried boxes and bags of clothes that were bought for him.

"Sure, there's a café nearby," Rima said and they entered a local café.

* * *

Once inside, the rich smell of coffee entered their senses and Zero needed one badly. They sat in one of the tables and waited for the waiter to come.

"Welcome, may I take your order?" a guy with short blond hair smiled at them and their attention immediately went to him.

Their noses smelled that this guy was a vampire but there was something else to him. He smelled… just like Zero and said vampire noticed it. His eyes went immediately to his wrist and there he saw the similar rose insignia tattoo but it was slightly different. It was the same as Zero's but the rose is not alone, there were two. The blond looked like he noticed Zero's gaze and his eyes went to the ex-hunter's wrist as well and saw the similar marking and smiled slightly in recognition to the four.

"Umm... Please refrain from addressing me in you-know-what in my work…" he mumbled sheepishly.

"As you wish… hm… Yuuji-san?" Rima said and read his nametag.

"Yes, that will do. Let's just keep this to ourselves shall we?" he smiled once again. Zero doesn't actually understand why they should keep their meeting a secret but when he saw the other three nod, he told himself that he would ask later.

"As you wish Yuuji-san. A latte for me please," Shiki said.

"Frappuccino,"Rima said.

"The same," Ruka followed.

"Coffee," Zero added.

"Got it. Please wait for a while," Yuuji then turned to leave.

"Wait-" Zero said and the blond turned around.

The silver-haired haired carrier found this coincidence very wonderful. He wanted to talk to someone and now, he found the exact person to talk to. A vampire just like him.

"Yes?"

"Can I, talk to you after this?" he asked, or rather mumbled but he heard it anyway.

The blond blinked before smiling, "Of course," And then left to do his work.

Once Zero was sure that the blond was out of earshot, he proceeded to ask his question to the three.

"What was with that earlier? The 'Let just keep this with ourselves part?'" he whispered very quietly to make sure that the said blond cannot hear it.

"You don't know?" Ruka whispered back.

"Well, considering the fact that I only knew carrier vampires exist when I became one, no I don't know," he whispered again with a hint of irritation.

"Zero-sama, that is Fukuda Yuuji. He's also a carrier like you as you can smell and see but he's been declared missing by the Vampire Council for 432 years. He's a distant relative of the Royal Family in England and they planned an arranged marriage to a pureblood vampire, I think he was a relative of the Hious, in order to well... have peace," Rima explained in a low whisper.

"I heard that the said pureblood already has a lover and Yuuji-san too and both were unwilling to do the marriage so in one of their meetings, they conjured up a plan and agreed that they will both run away with their lovers," Ruka added.

"But the downside is that they need to go on hiding for the rest of their lives," Shiki said.

"...I see," Zero mumbled and pondered the information given to him and for the first time, he felt thankful to Kaname. Because of him, he's still not bound to anyone, not forced to do anyone's bidding. Now that he thought about it, Kaname could actually 'take' him anytime he wants and he's now thankful that the said pureblood is actually giving him a choice.

"Here's your order," the blond carrier's voice snapped Zero out of his thoughts and he thanked him before sipping his coffee. That was when he noticed a note placed under his mug.

_'In the park. The bench south of the fountain behind a tree. 10:00'_

Zero quickly looked at his watch. 9:00.

He would love to hear the blonde's story; he thought and then proceeded to drink his warm cup of coffee.


	12. Another Carrier

mint: hello people! I am updating again. I don't know, now that I'm in college, I should be busy but here I am typing away! probably i'll get busy once the exams starts... for now, i'll try to type whenever i have the time :D

reviewers, thank you very, very, very much. i've read every single one of them :D

Once, again, this chapter is unbetaed... *sigh* i hope there's not too many mistakes in there...

disclaimer: vampire knight is not mine

* * *

Fukuda Yuuji is not someone that you'd recognize as a carrier vampire. His unkempt, wavy hair was cut short and his eyes were pure cerulean blue. He has a slim figure, unlike Zero, but looked like one who can really put up a good fight. Aside from his rose insignia tattoo (the two roses meant that he is already mated) and scent, nothing would remind you of a carrier vampire at all. He works in a local café, a suitable job for someone in hiding yet inconspicuous as well, and it is probably the strong scent of coffee in that place that is covering and mixing with his scent making him hard to find.

Zero wondered what could the other carrier tell him so as soon as the clock reached 9:50, he stood up excused himself from the group and left for the place in the note.

There on the said bench, which was particularly hidden and a perfect place for talking about secret matters, sat the blond carrier, gently petting a cat that was placed in his lap. He seemed to have sensed Zero though because he stopped petting the bundle of fur, which got him a complaining mewl, and looked back at him.

"Hey. Sit down.."

"Zero. Kiryuu Zero,"

"Well then, Zero, here," he said and tapped the seat beside him before continuing his task of petting the cat.

"You like cats?" Zero couldn't help but ask why after sitting down.

"Yes. My mate doesn't seem to like them very much though. He's more like a dog or a puppy in my view," Yuuji chuckled and the carrier noted that even though the first line sounded like a disagreement, the way the blond chuckled afterwards make it look like a good thing instead of bad.

"What is your mate like?" the silver-haired vampire found himself asking.

"Hmm… What is Kyou-chan like? Well, I should probably start with his name. His name is Kuroda Kyousuke. He's a really grumpy and the first time we met each other our views were very different and that led him to probably hate me. I always tease Kyou-chan before, giving him odd nicknames, which I still do, and making him angry is really fun since he is a very short-tempered individual," he smiled.

"We are the total opposites of each other but somehow, even though I always try to hide all my problems, he can always see through me. He's the only one that can understand me better than anyone else including my parents,"

"So you see, life in our home is very fun and we quickly became close even though we never intended to do so in the first place. I even tried to distance myself from him once but Kyou-chan never understood why and put all my reasons in the trash. So, after an incident which he save me from, I gave up in trying to separate us because it was too much for me and too much for him as well," he smiled at Zero.

"… You said he hated you at first?" the ex-hunter asked.

"Yes. He even told me that the kind of individual that he hates the most would be those who are like me. But as time passed, we both don't know when, we just fell for each other,"

"… I see," Zero thought that this 'Kyousuke' is very much like him, stubborn, hot-headed and hates someone with a passion although in Kyousuke's case, the said hated individual became his mate. He can't probably fall in love with Kaname… right?

"How long have you found out that you're a carrier?" Yuuji asked which brought him back to the present.

"Probably… a month now," he replied which shocked the blond.

"A month? And you're still unmated and not arranged to anyone?" he asked again which Zero nodded in response.

"Wow, whoever is protecting you is doing a good job at it. I already had my arranged marriage done a week after I found out I was a carrier," Zero stared at the blond after his statement.

A week? That fast? So if he was not in Cross Academy, he would probably get an arranged marriage after a week? It made Zero feel more indebted to Kaname, and the Chairman too, than before. It was all thanks to their efforts that he is still safe and free in the academy.

"It's lucky that your 'fiancée' is not interested in the marriage," Zero said, reflecting back to the story that he was told.

"Yes. I am very lucky because if that pureblood is not uninterested, Kyousuke cannot do anything to stop the marriage nor can I. He's a pureblood. I'm only a carrier and Kyou-chan is only a Noble we have no chance of winning," Yuuji said with a small smile.

"Do you have children?" the silver-haired male suddenly asked which made the blond laugh a little bit.

"Yes. Seven children," he said with a smile.

"Seven? Where are they?" he asked.

"Doing what they do best. They're already separated from us you see. Living their lives the way they want it. Our youngest is still with us though. 11 years old only,"

"Won't they be found by the Council?" Zero asked worriedly, maybe his maternal instincts are kicking in.

"No, don't worry. They are only Nobles and lower so nobody would suspect. Besides, they do not enjoy the vampire life. They are living a normal, almost human life.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So… 432 years. That long?" The silver-haired vampire asked which made the other laugh.

"Well, we've been changing places, dresses, and customs for years and with Kyou-chan, I guess, I just never noticed the time. After all, didn't they say that when you're having the most fun, that's when the time always fly?" Yuuji smiled.

Zero just looked at the other carrier in amazement. This guy, for 432 years, have hidden from the vampire society for his love and is still happy with it. If he was in Yuuji's place, will he endure it? Will he do the same? Somehow, this vampire before him had made him open his eyes for all the possibilities that may happen in the future and it made him think twice of some certain 'issues'.

"Ne Zero, do you have any particular guy in mind?" the blonde asked suddenly and the ex-hunter got a flash of Kaname's face in his mind.

"W-what makes you think it's a guy?" he asked stubbornly, refusing to meet the other in the eye.

"Just a guess," he chuckled at the silver-haired vampire's embarrassment.

"So, who is it?" he asked again.

Zero kept quiet for a minute or two before answering.

"It's not that I like him or anything," he bagan, he gazed downward letting his bangs cover his eyes. "I feel… somewhat indebted to him for protecting me until now,"

"Pureblood then?" Yuuji asked though he already knew the answer. If Zero survived a month without being mated or arranged to someone, it must be a pureblood's orders that are keeping the others from doing so.

"Yeah. You've probably heard of him. Kuran Kaname,"

"Ah yes… Kaname-sama. Is he interested in you?" the blonde asked and Zero's shoulder stiffened and a hint of pink crossed his cheeks. Yuuji inwardly smiled.

"Y-yeah. He told me himself…"

"What do you plan to do?" At this question the silver-haired carrier sighed.

"I don't know honestly. Should I accept it? Is he ordering everyone to stay away from me so he could get me or what?"

"Did he?" the other carrier asked.

"What?"

"Did he 'got' you? Has he forced you to be his?" Yuuji asked with seriousness.

"No…"

"Then you should be glad. Kaname-sama is not keeping you to be his. If he was, he would have done it already. He is a pureblood. Nobody would question it. But still, here you are. Even though Kaname-sama confessed his feelings for you, he has not bitten you at all. He is giving you a choice. He is giving you free will and freedom," the blonde carrier said, facing the ex-hunter leaving the other speechless.

"I…"

"It seems that I am not the only lucky one," he smiled.

"I… thank you," Zero finally said.

"Yes, yes. Now, I am terribly sorry to say that I have to cut this conversation of ours. I still need to get my son from school,"

"I'll be going ahead of you then," the silver-haired vampire stood up and after the blonde gave him a hug, left.

"Oi, you blonde vampire, what are you doing in here? It's not our usual meeting spot you know," a gruff voice said from Yuuji's place and Zero looked back. Beside the blonde stood a tall guy, muscular built, black hair and red eyes. The perfect combination of intimidation and a complete opposite to Yuuji's gentle look. And with his scent and their sense of familiarity, it was pretty obvious that it was Yuuji's mate.

"Aw, Kyou-pon is mad… Come here, I'll remove it," Yuuji leaned to the other guy.

"Oi, what are you-" And their lips met.

"There, all done! Let's go get Kai now," The blonde latched his arm to the other and dragged the him away.

Before they went out of Zero's sight, Yuuji gave a small wave to him which made his mate to look in his direction. The ex-hunter gave them a small smile and watched them leave.

It was a sight. Yuuji hadn't been joking when he said that they're the total opposites of each other and he wasn't joking when he said that he loves and enjoys his life. He was too busy thinking about the couple that he never noticed a man approaching him and only felt him when he's a few feet away.

Zero jumped, distancing himself from the intruder and faced him.

"Why hello, Zero-sama. Fancy seeing you here hmm?" the stranger smiled a dangerous smile.

"You again?" he shouted, recognizing the face of none other than, Akechi Seibei.


	13. Kidnapped

mint: hello everyone! First of all, thank you all for the reviews! They made my day, honestly. (I read them before my class XD) And for those reviews that thought of_ "Oh! It's Fai and Kurogane from Tsubasa Chronicles!"_ I'm happy to say that, yes! Those two, Yuuji and Kyousuke are based from those two characters! I know someone was bound to notice it. I hope you don't mind :D

I didn't actually plan their personalities/traits in the new carrier and his mate. It just happened. XD They fit the roles perfectly so I googled a Japanese name translator/generator and put their names there and voila! Yuuji and Kyousuke are born. They're still OCs but based on Tsubasa's Fai and Kurogane :D

Okay, here's the next chap. Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: Vampire knight is obviously not mine, or else, Kaname and Zero would already be together.

* * *

11/23/2012

A/N:

Wow, I didn't realized that chapter 13 and 14 are the same -_-' I must have uploaded the wrong document number. Sorry about that. I'm sorry it took about a year to notice this but I don't really have that much free time nowadays. I'm still putting the pieces together to make chapter 16. Yeah, I know, lame. I hate my papers sometimes (or always)

* * *

"Why, you hurt me, Zero-sama. I thought you'd be happy to see me," Seibei mocked

Zero stood his ground and grabbed Bloody Rose from his jacket, "Who would be happy to see you?!"

The red-head let out a smirk before waving a hand and suddenly, a metal ring, almost like a cross between a choker and a collar, latched itself on Zero's neck with a click.

"What the hell?" The confused carrier muttered, nudging the annoying metal in his neck.

"It's a simple… gadget that I modified from those that I saw from the Vampire Hunters that they use immobilizes the target and their urges I think. I copied it and made one that can mask your scent. Of course, it doesn't remove it, but it's less. That way, I can have my way with you without mating because that neck is reserved for my master," he explained.

"Master huh? Let's just hope you're still alive for you to take me there!" Zero fired his gun and watched as Seibei disappear suddenly.

'_He's fast!'_

"Right here," a voice said from behind and the silver-haired carrier quickly jumped away from the enemy. Once he landed, a slight pang on his chest made him look down. Well, his shirt has been sliced open.

'_Shit'_

Seibei lifted his hand and licked away the blood in his fingers, smiling the whole time, "Such a delicious treat. Would you mind if I taste some more?"

Zero saw a flash of red, deep dark red in the other vampire's green eyes and whatever it is, it means trouble. He quickly fired a succession of shots which were dodged once again as he came to the carrier in full speed. Zero quickly jumped to the side, but not fast enough to leave him uninjured. A long gash appeared on his right arm but not deep.

"You've got nice reflexes," The red-head complimented but the ex-hunter could care less about that.

Minutes passed and Zero's shots continued to miss much to the frustration of the carrier. The man was fast and his eyes fought hard to catch up from his frantic, blur movements. The other vampire was built for battle, it seems and while Zero is the same, he was just faster than his reaction time, making his shots miss. He had never missed a target before and he was quite proud of that. It was a relief that they are on an abandoned area of the city, almost like a mini-forest but it was better than the open. He was careful of his shots, making sure it would hit a solid wall or tree if it missed. He wouldn't want some random person to be hit by a stray bullet.

'_Damn this! I wish that this power of mine actually does something else rather than knowing emotions!'_

As if his wish was granted, when their eyes met once again, Zero saw a flash of white on his left eye (Zero's right) and following his instincts, the carrier tilted his gun to the right and fired.

Bang!

Said enemy now clutched his right arm as it bled from the gun shot on his shoulder. It wasn't a vital point but it's better than nothing at all.

'_Well, what do you know?'_

Zero smirked as he found a rather useful use for his abilities.

Seibei grimaced at the wound and looked at the carrier. He must have discovered a way through his speed because Zero's shot always missed until now. The red-head vampire quickly thought that a change of plans is in order.

"So, Zero-sama, finally found a way huh?" he taunted the carrier.

"Shut up. Any last words before I shoot you to oblivion?" Zero asked, his gun, steadily pointed at the other.

The red-head just smirked, making the ex-hunter angrier and shot multiple bullets in his direction. Seibei evaded them once again but quickly ran for the direction of the carrier and threw himself to the other, bringing them to the ground. The red-head quickly kicked Bloody Rose away from Zero's hands and pinned him to the ground effectively in one smooth movement.

"So, what now? Is that all you've got?" he asked holding Zero's hands above his head with his uninjured arm.

"Bastard!" Zero growled and struggled hard against his captor. He gritted his teeth and blamed himself for being at ease when he finally managed a hit.

"It seems that you are quite useless without your beloved gun," His captor smirked as he gripped the carrier's hands tighter.

The silver-haired vampire winced slightly at the pain before giving a smirk himself with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so," He lifted his foot and kicked the other where he knows all males will feel the most pain.

"Shit!" Seibei cursed and his hold loosened in the process.

Zero threw the older vampire away from him and made a run to where his gun was thrown. What he did was a dirty trick but he was in a sticky situation. As he reached for his gun, a sharp pain erupted in his hand that made him shout.

"Agh!" The bastard had stepped on his hand. Hard.

He looked up and saw his enemy staring down at him with a frown in his face. His eyes burned a fire red.

"Playtime's over,"

Seibei kicked the carrier hard that sent him flying to the next tree. Zero slammed into the tree and coughed up blood out of his mouth. Before he could clear his head though, the older vampire was dashing towards him and what he did was something that he did not expect.

Zero's eyes widened when he felt the other's mouth covering his own.

He struggled once he could comprehend what was happening to him. The bastard was kissing him. Zero punched, kicked and struggled but the other just held him there. He tried to turn his head away but a hand quickly placed itself in his jaw before he could do it successfully. The other vampire's body had him pinned effectively in the tree.

When he felt a warm tongue brush against his lips, that's when he started to panic. He firmly closed his mouth and struggled as Seibei growled and bit his lips. Zero gasped in pain giving his captor a chance and slipped that tongue of his inside his mouth. Zero struggled in protest as he felt a warm tongue inside besides his own, bringing his own blood with it and felt the urge to gag. This shouldn't be happening. His first kiss wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be with this sick bastard.

'_Kaname…'_

Wait, where did his name came from? Zero shrugged that thought aside and froze when he felt something being shoved in his mouth.

'_Someone tell me that is not what I think it is'_

And, it is. A hard, round tablet was shoved in his mouth and forced down his throat by a tongue. Zero tried to not swallow but with a tongue shoving it down, he was forced to swallow the little medicine. After a few minutes, his head became heavy and his vision started to blur. It was already starting to work and he didn't even felt when the older vampire drew back from his mouth.

"Sleep well Zero-sama," That was the last thing he heard before his surroundings became black.

* * *

This is rather short and the reason is because I fail at choreographing fight scenes! OTL


	14. Saving You

mint: hi everyone! Sorry it took me a long time to update... again...

thank you for all the reviews! I don't reply but I read them all :D and they always make my day better :D

Oh by the way, I'll be rewriting chapters of this story and I don't know if it will alert you as well so I'm saying this in advance. :D

disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine.

* * *

"He sure is taking a long time," Ruka complained checking the time once more.

12:15. Almost an hour had passed and still, no sign of Zero.

"Perhaps we should-" the older vampire stopped in mid-sentence as Rima and Shiki stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" she asked her senses becoming alert as she watched vampires look around with a panicked look in their eyes.

"We can't feel him," Shiki mumbled too quietly that Ruka almost missed it.

"Can't feel?" she asked once more and looked around the café, trying to find their source of distress.

"Zero-sama… We can't feel him," Rima mumbled.

"What?"

With Zero's formal acceptance of their service, the three gradually developed a bond letting them feel each other's presence in the back of their minds. It's just a small feeling, barely even there and the three never felt it developing. Actually, they never felt it all until now. It was too sudden. It was like someone had cut their connection with a snap and suddenly, something was missing. They knew instantly that the missing presence was none other than Zero.

"We can't…" Rima's eyes were wide as she frantically looked around hoping to spot the carrier.

Their panic was evident that even the humans in the café were starting to get nervous. Ruka knew that the two wouldn't be calming down any moment so she took the matter in her own hands.

Opening her phone, she quickly dialled the dorm President's number.

* * *

On the Moon Dorms, Kuran Kaname is peacefully sleeping in his quarters. It was morning, and no vampire in their right state of mind would stay awake in the day, except of course if it's something important. He was rudely interrupted with his sleep though by the harsh ringing of his cell phone in his bedside table.

The damn thing was ringing and vibrating that it took all Kaname's willpower not to crush it with his mental powers. He was starting to regret buying the noisy piece of contraption as he growled while throwing the covers off his body. He grabbed the phone and answered.

"Who is this?" Kaname asked in his neutral tone.

"Kaname-sama-" So it was Ruka who called him.

"Ruka if you do not have an important-" His tone held a warning in it but the girl cut him off quickly.

"Zero-sama is missing," She said.

"What?" Kaname asked giving all his attention to the conversation.

"We are in a café. The Brown Mug to be specific. It's near the Centre Mall Kaname-sama,"

"...I understand," Kaname closed his phone and quickly removed himself from his bed. He changed his clothes and hurried downstairs, his mind quickly forming a plan to find Zero.

* * *

Back in the café, Ruka, for the most part, managed to calm down Rima and Shiki a little and made them sit in the café. They were waiting for the other carrier vampire to arrive. After all, Yuuji-san was the last one to be with him.

The older vampire watched as the clock ticked slowly and almost growled low in her irritation.

'_When is Kaname-sama going to arrive?'_

Ruka kept her hands in Rima's back, rubbing and soothing the girl as they waited. Minutes passed and Kaname and Co. finally entered the café although to the three, it felt like hours. Outside, the vampires looked calm and nothing out of the ordinary but they are inwardly panicking in the disappearance of the carrier.

The group approached the three and Ruka immediately told what happened.

"So Yuuji-san is here," Kaname said.

"Yes," She replied and at that moment, the café's door opened and the said vampire, his mate and a child entered the place.

The pair immediately looked at the group having sensed a pureblood's presence and Kaname silently asked for a private conversation. The two nodded and brought them outside to a secluded place surrounded by trees.

"What can we do for you Kaname-sama?" Yuuji asked.

"Zero is missing," Kaname said straight to the point. The way Yuuji's eyes widened in surprise told him that this is news to the carrier too.

"Missing? He went back to the café ahead of me because I had to retrieve my child from school," Yuuji explained worriedly.

"You have no idea either then. We cannot track his scent," Kaname said.

"His presence must be supressed by something," Aido pointed out. After all, they always seem to find Zero's scent strong enough to not fade in a day.

The group was at lost. Nobody can sense Zero as his connection to the two was severed and nobody can track him down. It seemed hopeless.

"I can probably point you to him," Yuuji said.

Kaname's head shot up in interest as well as Rima and Shiki. Surely the carrier wasn't joking?

"You said his presence and scent are supressed right?" the blonde carrier looked at Aido.

"Yes,"

"Then it hasn't disappeared completely. It's there but faint enough to not be detected," Yuuji said.

"How can you find him?" Rima asked hopefully.

"Yuuji's special abilities are enhanced hearing, speed and smell. His senses, when he wishes to, can be greater and more enhanced than a normal vampire. If Zero-sama's scent is only supressed, he can probably find it. He knows Zero's scent already, all he has to do is to find it," His mate said.

"I'll help you find him," Yuuji said and opened up his senses.

Yuuji's nose was hit with a huge intensity of different scents and with practice, he blocked the ones he did not need but focused on Zero's scent from his memory and looked for that trail of scent. It took a while but he managed to locate it. He walked blindly to that direction and followed Zero's scent, the others following behind him.

When he opened his eyes, they were in a clearing in a different part of the city, near the bench where he talked with Zero earlier.

"He was here. His scent is all over the place. It's mixed with another's scent though," Yuuji looked around to check the surroundings. His mate did a quick job at examining the trees around for any evidence.

"There are bullets embedded in some of the trees. I tried to remove one but the blasted thing burned me. It's silver," Kyousuke said.

"It's probably Zero-sama's Bloody Rose that caused that," Shiki observed. The two had finally calmed down when Yuuji told them that he would help.

"So a fight happened, but with whom?" Kaname asked although the question was more directed at him. "I cannot smell a single scent in here,"

"I don't recognize the scent but it seems that he hid his scent well if you cannot pinpoint it Kaname-sama. I suggest we just follow the track," Yuuji once again followed the track.

It was difficult to follow the barely-there scent of Zero. It seems that his captor did a very good job of hiding his scent and they found themselves lost in more than one occasion. It took them a whole day to track the scent and they ended up in run-down warehouse near an unused port.

"It's that warehouse," Yuuji said.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked as they hid behind whatever boxes and stuff left in that port.

"Yes,"

Yuuji and Kyousuke readied themselves for battle but halted when Kaname's arm blocked them.

"Kaname-sama?" Kyousuke asked.

"No, the two of you shall not join us," He said.

"But-"

"No. Yuuji-san you are hunted by the vampire council. You know that and you know that they will not stop even if years have already passed by. The ones who kidnapped Zero may report this and your life may be ruined once more. You have helped us enough," Kaname's explanation made sense.

"Leave it to us," Rima said and Shiki nodded.

Yuuji still looked like he would protest but his mate beat him to it.

Kaname turned to look at Kyousuke, "Take your mate,"

After a minute of silence, Kyousuke finally answered.

"I understand Kaname-sama. Thank you," He said and pulled his mate in his arms.

"Kyou-chan," Yuuji whispered.

"Hush," Kyousuke then fled from the port. His mate's and family's safety were his first priority.

"Now, time for us to move," Aido said and Kaname couldn't agree more.

The vampires rushed towards and warehouse and crushed a hole easily in one of its walls.

They saw Zero struggling in the arms of one man they thought to be dead, their lips locked in a kiss. The carrier finally got freed from the unwilling kiss because of the distraction they provided and looked at the group.

"Kaname," he whispered.


	15. Confrontation

mint: hello everyone! Sorry I've been disappearing quite a while so here's the next chapter for all of you! It's probably the longest I've written so far. Again, I apologize. And also, thank you very much for all of your reviews! I read every single one of them even though I don't reply.

Unbetaed. Again. I apologize if I made any mistakes in this...

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine.

* * *

Kuran Kaname is, in general, a patient man. He plans things almost perfectly and never loses his calm physique but there are certain things that can irk him up. Certain things like seeing his supposedly dead uncle and Zero on a lip lock that the latter clearly do not like. The pureblood saw red as he attacked his uncle just to increase the space between the two vampires.

Rido swiftly moved out of the way and looked at Kaname.

"Kaname you never told me that you were keeping such a beauty. He is not yours you know," he said in a mocking tone.

"As he is not yours. And I am not keeping him. I am merely giving him a choice," Kaname replied.

"A choice?" Rido scoffed "Oh I know. You are making him fall for you so you can have him. An ingenious tactic, I must say,"

"You are wrong!" And Kaname launched himself to his uncle once more.

Meanwhile Ruka, Rima and Shiki quickly went to Zero and released him from his binds. The carrier groaned at the pain he felt in his body as they unshackle his hands and land him carefully in the ground.

BANG!

"Shit!" Zero's voice rang through the air as a bullet planted itself onto Zero's shoulder.

"Zero-sama!" Rima and Ruka cried out and Shiki immediately jumped in action.

He turned to the direction where the bullet came from and saw Seibei standing with Zero's Bloody Rose with smoke coming from his hands, clearly from being burned by the anti-vampire weapon. They almost forgot that the vampire was there so Shiki wasted no time and ran to him. Seibei fired more shots to the running vampire who dodged in ease before launching a well-aimed kick in the enemy's chest. He staggered back at the force of the kick and made the mistake of losing his hold on Zero's gun. Shiki saw it and quickly grabbed the other's hand and spun him around till the enemy's jaw met with his elbow. The gun which fell on the floor was kicked with ease back to Zero's direction. The gun slid safely next to the carrier but the two girls paid it no mind.

* * *

With the two girls, things were getting complicated.

"Shouldn't we give him blood?" Rima asked in a slightly panicked voice. Zero's wound was bleeding badly and the carrier's pained grunts and short breaths were very bad signs.

Ruka nearly grit her teeth as she shook her head, "The bullet never went through Zero-sama's flesh. We can't give him blood now. We have to take the bullet out first."

_The bastard probably knew that the two of them couldn't handle Kanama-sama and Zero-sama together so he shot him to buy time. _She angrily thought.

"T-that bastard…." Zero hissed, clutching his aching shoulder.

"Zero-sama, don't talk anymore. Save your energy," Rima pulled Zero's torso gently in her shoulder in order to help him sit up with less effort. They couldn't put him in the cold floor and not to mention he had several cuts and injuries in his back.

"I am going to remove the bullet Zero-sama,"

"D-do it,"

"Okay, this is going to be messy," Ruka said and began the painful process of removing the bullet in Zero's shoulder.

* * *

Seibei ducked as the youngster threw another kick in his head. They've been going at it for minutes now with Shiki attacking constantly and the other dodging.

"You are Rido-sama's son are you not?"

Shiki didn't answer and launched another kick at his face which was easily dodged.

"You should join us, and together-" Seibei never finished his statement though when he felt a punch connect on his jaw. He was thrown a few feet away and looked at his new attacker while trying to regain footing.

"He's not your only opponent," Kain said with Aido beside him.

Acting quickly, Aido raised a hand in Seibei's direction and said vampire could already feel the coldness surround him. However, he was not someone that will accept defeat. He let out a small smirk and his green eyes glowed before disappearing with a blur.

"What the-"

"Here!" Seibei reappeared in front of Aido and punched him in the face. The blonde was thrown back to a wall and their enemy was once again missing.

"Hanabusa!" Kain and Shiki ran to the blonde's side.

"What just happened?" he asked rubbing his jaw.

Shiki and Kain stood alert while Aido balanced himself back on his feet. Seibei had never shown any signs of having 'special abilities' before well, except that one time at the party where he glowed green and disappeared.

"He can't possibly teleport, right?"

"We don't know for sure," Kain said.

Shiki bit his thumb and let his blood whip out, "It makes things a bit complicated,"

* * *

Kaname growled as he was thrown in the cold floor with a well-aimed kicked from his uncle. He quickly got up and hurled himself at Rido, his claws at the ready which were easily blocked by the older vampire. It became a battle of instincts with their red eyes, sharp claws and fangs all out for the world to see. The two were almost equal in power and the difference in their fighting styles was apparent. Kaname fought with anger however, despite that, the unmistakable grace is still present in his swift movements. Rido's, no matter how graceful, still held that reckless moves that seem to rely on brute force.

They were punching and kicking, slashing at each other but nobody had laid a hit yet. Every strike was blocked before it could hit almost looking as if the fight was carefully choreographed.

Then almost at once, something lashed Kaname's cheek which startled the said vampire. The skin was torn open and a trail of blood is already oozing out from the wound. He growled lightly at his smirking Uncle. Their hand-on-hand fight was like an unspoken rule and he never thought that Rido would break it. It was like cheating. However, Kaname quickly gained back his senses and wiped the trail of blood letting it heal. He jumped as he evaded another slash of his Uncle's whip and another and another. He dodged and ran around evading as quickly as he can. Now that he brought that blood whip of his, Kaname needed another strategy.

Rido, on the other hand, needed an opening for Kaname to lose his concentration for even just a second. He whirled his whip around after Kaname and saw Zero from the corner of his eye. It seems that the girl had taken out the bullet. That was bad. He'll most likely be given blood and that was what they want the least. He cannot take out the two of them. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He became too preoccupied with his nephew that he forgot his goal.

Kaname jumped out of the way of another whip and looked at Rido. The younger Kuran was also waiting for an opening but frowned inside when he saw his uncle smirk.

'_What is he thinking now?'_

Then, Rido bit his other thumb and directed the new blood whip on Zero's direction.

"No! Zero!" Kaname shouted.

* * *

Aido, Kain and Shiki were in trouble, big trouble as they tried to keep up with the teleporting vampire. Their enemy once making a strike on them quickly disappeared without a trace, confusing and irritating the three at the same time. Especially AIdo, he was running out of patience for this fight.

"We have to catch him," Kain said.

"Yes we've established that minutes ago!" Aido yelled.

"I've got it,"

The two cousins looked at Shiki for an explation.

"This is what you'll do," and he whispered the rest.

The three stood on alert as they ran over what Shiki had noticed. He noticed a pattern in Seibei's attack. 1-2-3-1-3-1-3-2-1-2-3-2. Aido is 1, Kain is 2 and Shiki is 3. He would follow the pattern and once it ends, it starts back to 1, to Aido once more. The two were amazed and sceptical that Shiki even noticed this kind of thing however it was a chance that may work. They decided to give it a shot.

_3_

Shiki got hit by a painful jab in his stomach but stood again.

_2_

Kain got a kick in his shoulder.

_It should start again._

_1_

And when Seibei appeared in front of Aido, he was quickly burned from head to toe. Kain had been concentrating his powers around Aido waiting to trap their enemy and it worked. He concentrated around the area and made it hot to not give their plan away. Aido, in order to not feel the heat and be baked alive, concentrated his ice powers in his skin and constantly cooled himself. So, when a lower temperature entered Kain's circle of hot air around Aido, he felt it in an instant and used his fire at once.

"Gaaaah!"

"Finally," Aido said.

The three was about to relax when they heard a shout.

"No! Zero!"

* * *

Ruka did her best to remove the bullet. Of course, she used her own hand and it made the process messier. The silver bullet was in deep and Ruka had to get a firm grip on it. However, that was easier said than done. The bullet burned her skin when she finally had it and she had to bit her lip to fight her instinct to release it.

"AAGH!" Zero on the other hand, seemed too drained to think about silencing his cries.

A minute later, the silver bullet was finally out and Ruka dropped it on the ground before looking at her fingers in horror. The skin was badly burned and bloody, however she could not identify which blood was hers and which was Zero's.

"Ruka, you did great!" Rima noted and she was about to cut her wrist to provide Zero some blood-

"No! Zero!"

"Rima look out!" Rukas screamed but it was too late.

A whip made of blood hit Rima and Ruka and pushed them away from Zero's weak body.

"Zero-sama!"

The whip curled around the carrier's body and carried him back to Rido.

"With all that's happening, we've forgotten this beauty here," he said.

Kaname gritted his teeth and everyone stood on alert of what the older Kuran would do. Zero could barely stand, the blood loss making a huge effect on his body. Rido approached Kaname and smirked at the brunette for he knew that as long as Zero is in his arms, Kaname would be obedient.

"How about I kill you in front of Zero?"

"Look Zero, look carefully as I finish your 'saviour'," Zero grunted as RIdo's hands roughly forced his head in Kaname's direction.

"Say you goodbyes,"

Rido let his claws lengthen and put it in front of Kaname. He was about to strike when-

BANG!

Everyone's eyes went to the new bullet wound in Rido's shoulder. Rido's eyes slowly turned to the direction where it came from and saw the girl with blonde pigtails holding Zero's Bloody Rose who did not even spare a glance at her slowly burning hands.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Rima fired and fired at Rido until the bullet ran out with determination in her eyes.

_I will not stand here and do nothing!_

Rido's blood whips fell from their shape and touched the ground as the pureblood no longer have the strength to keep it in its shape. Zero was unceremoniously dropped to the ground and was barely caught by Kaname.

"Rido-sama!" the familiar voice of Seibei shouted.

'_Shit'_ Aido, Kain and Shiki thought at the same time. They never thought that he was still alive.

The vampire ran to his master and teleported them in an instant. They barely saw Seibei however they saw that he was really in a bad condition. It was a miracle that he managed to stand up and run that fast to Rido and teleport them quickly at the same time.

"Damn!" Aido cursed.

A pained groan echoed through the empty building and their attention went back to the beaten up carrier in Kaname's arms.

"Zero!"

'_He needs blood,'_ Kaname thought.

"_I'm scared alright?"_

"_-when I drink blood from a pureblood, your blood for example, your cells will counter the 'attack' and reverse the process,"_

"_It's like telling the rest of the world that I'm yours,"_

Kaname nearly growled as he remembered the memory of their talk. He did not want Zero to hate him. It hurts, but it had to be done. Zero has to drink from someone else.

"Ai-" Kaname never got to say the blonde's name when he felt a tug in his shirt.

The pureblood look at Zero and saw his violet eyes staring at him.

"You need blood Zero, Aido-"

"No"

Kaname barely heard his whisper.

"What?"

"No. Not Aido. You," Zero struggled to talk despite his injuries.

To say that the brunette was shocked was an understatement, "Me? My blood?"

The carrier just nodded a little in response.

"But I thought-"

"I'm giving you a chance dammit," Zero said weakly.

Kaname stared at the silver-haired vampire for a few seconds before responding, "All right,"

The Pureblood gently lifted Zero and brought him in a small embrace not sparing a thought about Zero's bloodied form. He cradled the carrier's head to his shoulder and waited. He felt Zero nuzzling his neck for a second and felt a wet muscle prepare his skin for the bite. Kaname felt two sharp points touch his skin before breaking through it and sinking deep in his neck.


	16. Transformation and Awakening

mint: Yes I know, I fail at updating.. Being in college is hard but I shall write whenever I can. As an apology, you guys can throw ideas at me and I can probably include them as long as they don't interfere with my timeline (yeah I do have a timeline…). I'm having a hard time thinking of stuff now really. I can probably say its writer's block or maybe I just don't have the time to think about it right now. Who knows?

Just wait everyone! I hope your patience with me is long. I don't like keeping people waiting so I feel really bad right now...

Anyway, as always, thank you to all the reviewers, I appreciate everything and as I've said before, I read every single one of them I just don't have the time to reply.

Also, Vampire Knight is not mine (and will never be mine).

Oh and it took me a bloody year to find out that chapter 13 and 14 are the same. It's not supposed to be the same. I had probably uploaded the wrong document. Chapter 13 is now fixed (if you could call it broken…) :D

* * *

The blood of a pureblood is considered sacred. It was unspeakable to even think about drinking from a pureblood, especially if you are lower than them. None of it should be done, it can't be done. Nobody has ever done it before and no pureblood would even willingly offer their blood to another vampire, except perhaps their family. But then again who said that Zero and Kaname were your typical vampires?

They were in the middle of an old, dusty and damaged warehouse with blood, sweat and grime sticking to their skin and clothes. The cold was seeping through the similar-conditioned floor that was barely noticed by the two vampires that seemed to be in a trance. That is because for Zero, he has never felt warmer in his entire life.

The carrier nearly moaned at the feeling of the blood going down his throat. All those times that he denied himself of the substance, thinking that he should have died, that he was a monster, came back to him. And it made him worried. He didn't know how to stop. He felt Kaname's blood fill him and warm him to his toes. His wounds seem so far away and he wanted the feeling to last. He unconsciously drank slower and not in needy gulps that he was so used in doing. It felt like the first 'proper' feed that he has done.

Kaname on the other hand, felt… mildly aroused at the whole thing, especially when Zero decided to drink in a much slower pace. He probably doesn't know it but it was the way mates drank to each other and he hid his arousal pretty well. Doing this kind of intimate action in a run-down building with a group of witnesses wasn't exactly his idea and if his ancestors saw this, he was pretty sure he would get a scolding or two. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Zero took hold of his shirt, desperately hanging on as if he would let go. The Pureblood just placed his hand on the back of Zero's neck and coaxed him to continue and show that he was not going anywhere. Zero's drinking has gotten a lot slower so he should be finished soon.

After a few more gulps, Zero, contrary to what he was thinking, found the strength to stop and removed his fangs from the other's neck. He licked the wound, urging it to close and cleaned any spills that he made. Kaname, while a little light-headed, is still on alert. He knew that once a carrier drinks from a pureblood, it was never that easy and there will always be a catch. After all, there is a saying that pleasure will always be in tandem with pain.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Zero screamed at the top of his lungs when the pain hit him. He was unprepared and immediately fell to the floor which now seemed colder than ice.

"Hold his limbs!" Kaname quickly ordered everyone.

Ruka and Rima quickly took hold of the carrier's arms while Kain, Aido, and Shiki restrained his legs. Kaname grabbed Zero's shoulders and forced them on the ground, after all, it wouldn't do well if he injured his shoulder more.

'_Hang in there Zero!'_

Pain. That was the only thing that registered in Zero's mind. He felt it all over his body and it was a thousand times worse that the wound on his shoulder. It felt like his skin was burning and his bones splintering that he wanted to claw himself if only to get rid of the feeling. However, hands restrained him and all he could do was scream his lungs out. At this point, the carrier had lost every coherent thought and only wished for the pain to stop even if it meant dying.

'_Someone… just… kill me,'_

* * *

Two months. Two long months since Kaname and the nobles saved Zero from Rido but the said vampire still had not woken up yet. He had been in the infirmary ever since then, lying in a healing sleep and all his vital signs are now as good as new. All that was left was for the carrier to wake up. The healers had done whatever they can and they could not explain why Zero was still asleep, he was alive though, of that, they are certain.

Everyone took turns in staying with Zero. Yuuki pretty much talks nonstop as if expecting Zero to wake up and yell at her to shut up, Ichiru would just read a book but sometimes you can see him just staring at the same page for minutes, Rima and Shiki quietly sit and wait patiently, Aido pretends to want to be somewhere else, Kain just stands in the corner without saying anything, Ruka pretends to not care and Takuma would also read his manga quietly.

Kaname is probably the only one who hasn't visited the carrier ever since they got him back to Cross Academy.

_Flashback_

'_Hang in there Zero!' Kaname thought as they struggled to immobilize the trashing teen. After an hour or so, Zero's body slumped to the ground and ceased moving._

"_Zero-sama!" Rima shouted and moved nearer to the teen's body only to be stopped by a low growl that came from the pureblood hovering over Zero._

"_Kaname-sama…?"_

_End Flashback_

Kaname Kuran was struggling to keep himself at bay. Zero's transformation to a pureblood, to technically, a Kuran had put his instincts at edge. His vampire instincts were screaming at him to claim the carrier for he was a potential mate which is not god. That is why the pureblood kept his distance and wouldn't even step within 10 meters of the infirmary and practically locked himself in his room, only going out for classes.

* * *

"-yeah and then Ichiru-kun yelled at Chairman Cross! Could you believe that Zero? Ichiru yelling at Chairman!" Yuuki giggled to herself.

The girl looked at Zero's still form and her smile immediately dropped.

"Hey Zero. Everyone's worried you know. Ichiru, Chairman Cross, the Night Class, even your Master Toga came," Still no response from Zero.

"We miss you Zero. Please wake up," Still no response and the girl just sighed.

"Well Zero, I'll just get some fruits for snack. I'll be right back!"

Yuuki left hastily and missed the small twitch of Zero's finger.

_What?_

_Where am I?_

_Why is it dark?_

_-giggle-_

_Who-?_

"_i..t. .. Z.e..ro.. y..ou"_

_What?_

_A girl?_

"_-yeah… then Ichiru-kun…at Chairman Cross!"_

_Ichiru and Chairman?_

"_Could you believe that Zero? Ichiru yelling at Chairman!"_

_Yuuki?_

"_Hey Zero. Everyone's worried you know-"_

_Worried? Why?_

_What happened again?_

"_-Ichiru, Chairman Cross, the Night Class, even your Master Toga came,"_

_Oh yeah Rido._

_There was a fight._

"_We miss you Zero. Please wake up,"_

_Wake up?_

_Am I in a coma or something?_

_Wait-_

_I drank from that pureblood!_

_That must be why._

"_Well Zero, I'll just get some fruits for snack. I'll be right back!"_

_Wait Yuuki!_

_I'm awake!_

_Why can't I bloody move a muscle?!_

_Come on!_

_Move damn it!_

Zero felt his finger twitch.

_Ah shit! I can't move!_

_I still have to try, maybe my eyes.._

_Open!_

_Open damn it!_

_Why you little-_

And Zero properly managed to open his eyes with a lot of effort.

* * *

Yuuki, now carrying a small basket of apples walked back to Zero's bed in the infirmary. She was humming some sort of lively tune but stopped in shock. She did not notice that the basket of apples dropped from her arms. All her attention was focused on Zero's face, more particularly, Zero's eyes. Because for the first time in two months, Zero's eyes are finally open.

Zero tried to look around the room but since his neck would not cooperate, he decided to just scan it with his eyes. There was a vase of roses in the bedside table on his right and on his left were card, probably get-well-soon cards but he did not know who would send them to him except perhaps Yuuki. Speaking of Yuuki, the girl is standing shocked in the doorway.

"Oh… Zero! Zero you're finally awake!"

_Obviously_

"You're awake! You're awake at last! After two months!" Yuuki now moved to beside Zero's bed gushing out in happiness.

_Two months?! That long?!_

"Oh Zero! You're awake!"

_You've said that for the fourth time already._

"Wait! What was I thinking! I should contact the others!" Yuuki brought out a phone from her pocket.

"_Hello-"_

"Chairman! Zero's finally awake!" Yuuki all but yelled in the phone when the Headmaster picked it up.

"_Really?! Wait I'm coming!" _and he hung up.

_I don't really want to be in the presence of Chairman Cross at the moment._

_Where am I anyway?_

"Oh Zero, after Kaname-sama brought you in we were so worried! You had a lot of injuries but we didn't want anyone else knowing at that time so we decided on healing you at the school instead of the hospital. We're in the infirmary at the Moon Dormitories because the Doctors here are more experienced with your kind of injuries,"

_Well at least that answers my question._

"Everyone's really, really worried-" Yuuki was stopped mid-rant when Chairman Cross and surprisingly (or not) the Night Class entered the room.

"Zero!"

"Zero-sama!"

_Agh! So Noisy!_

"Zero-sama you're finally awake-"

"-are you okay?"

"How are you-"

"Do you need-"

Everyone's voices started overlapping each other and it was rapidly giving Zero a major headache.

_SHUT UP!_

_ALL OF YOU!_

_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!_

_SHUT UP!_

Unfortunately for Zero, his throat was not cooperating so he settled for a glare instead.

* * *

mint: Oh I need to remind everyone that this one is again is unbeta-ed. Grammar is and will not always be my forte so sorry if you find any mistakes. English is, after all, not my mother tongue. :D


End file.
